Story of Rose
by M3wR0s3
Summary: This is Rose's life. Starting from when she moves to Tokyo Japan! She meets some pretty... Special... ((Story name has been changed! Better summary in first chapter.))
1. Only the beginning!

A/N Basic run down of this story! This is my first story, so don't judge please! This is a Tokyo Mew Mew based story ((Obviously)) and it's going to take place AFTER A La mode. It'll have my OC Rosanna ((Rose for short)) and her form of "Masha" Minya ((Meen-yeah is how you pronounce it XD)) with all of the normal characters, Ichigo, Mint, Retasu ((Lettuce)), Puring ((Pudding)), and Zakuro. Berri will show up every once and a while, but trust me, it won't be very pretty… Any who! Let's carry on to the story!

She was running down a long road, apparently being chased. She took a right turn and found herself at a dead end of an alley. She turned around to see the shadow of the thing that was chasing her, a large, monkey- like creature that was white and brown. It screeched terribly before coming at her. She screamed loudly before getting cut off as a girl landed in front of her, wearing a pink dress with dark pink gloves, red boots, and arm garters with a leg garter on her right leg. But the most peculiar part about her was she had black ears and a black tail. She gasped, realizing it was the leader of the Mew Mews, Mew Ichigo. She looked to her right and saw, on top of a building, two other mews. Mew Zakuro and Mew Mint. She looked to her left and saw Mew Pudding and Mew Retasu.

"Wow… this is sooo cool!" She said, excited by being saved by the Heroines of the planet. Ichigo quickly summoned her Strawberry bell and destroyed the Monkey-like thing easily before turning back to the girl.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, a bit confused

"My name is Rosanna… but you can call me Rose! And you're Ichigo, right?" she replied, happily.

"Yeah. Anyways, we've got to go! This world needs protecting, and we're the only ones who can help!" Ichigo says, before jumping up next to Zakuro, and then the girls quickly disappear into the night.

"Wow…" Rose mutters to herself, before running home to tell her family what just happened.

"Mom, Dad, Jacob! You'll NEVER guess what just happened!" Rose yells as she runs into her house.

"Hmm…?" Her mother replies, while sipping her tea. Rose quickly explains how she was walking home and the monster attacked her, and how she ran into the alley, and of how the Mews saved her and her mother watches with interest.

"Wow, sounds like you had an interesting night!" Her mother says, putting down her cup.

"It was!" Rose says before skipping upstairs to get ready for bed.


	2. Terrible time to be lost!

A/N Ello loves! How are you all? I'm hoping you're doin well ^-^ anyway, I realized I forgot a disclaimer… so this goes for ALL of the story. TMM belongs to its creators ((Which sadly is not me XD)), Oc's ((oh! Feel free to send me Oc's ^-^ only rule is, if you want them to be related to me, I'm only accepting one male cousin and a sister. So just P.M. me with your character! I need name, ((Height)), age, hair color, gender ((Obviously)), and if they're in a relationship. Also, please give me a back story and let me know what they're like… I don't like being left in the dark XD. Anywho, big thanks to my one reviewer Nuvaroo! Thank you so much for the review, I noticed it while at school and had an excitement attack XD so yeah…. ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER OF DOOM! Hehe!

Rose fell asleep easily, due to being exhausted from her run. But her dreams weren't as pleasant as they usually were… Instead, all she was able to dream about seemed to be the monster… Monkey… Thing! She woke up repeatedly, either shivering or sweating. After a while she finally fell into a dreamless sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later by her loudly blaring alarm clock.

"Why me…?" she asked herself before quickly turning off her alarm and getting up 'Oh well…' she thought to herself while stretching. Today was gonna be a long day if she didn't get her body moving! Rose quickly grabbed her nice, clean, school clothes, which was a simple grey cardigan, I black, blue, and gold plaid skirt, and a nice blue shirt that fit her body perfectly, but comfortably, before running into her room's private bathroom and turning on her shower water before splashing cool water on her face.

"Mmm" she sighed happily, before undressing and hopping into the shower for a nice, long, and hot shower. She gently hummed as she washed up and grabbed her favorite shampoo, Rosemary Juniper scented Herbal Essence. She quickly lathered it in her deep red hair and then brushed it, before rinsing it out.

"My hair will smell so nice! And curl perfectly! Hehe!" She said to herself, before shutting off her shower water, getting out, and quickly drying off. Rose quickly gets dressed in her uniform and runs down the staircase and grabs her bag before sitting in her seat at the table.

"Did you enjoy your shower, Honey?" Her mother, Miray, asks Rose.

"Yep! It was soooooo warm!" She replies happily. Her mother sets down a plate of three pancakes in front of Rose. She quickly eats them before running to the door while sliding on her black and gold tennis shoes.

"Time to go! Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Jacob even though I know you're still sleeping!" she yelled, as loud as possible, to her older brother and parents before disappearing into the streets of Tokyo. Sadly… she was new here. She had a sense of where she was going, but she wasn't fully sure. But she couldn't let herself feel so down about it! She quickly ran the way she had when she was mapping out the town and found her school…. But she made one wrong turn, leading into a much more downtown area.

"Well hello, Pretty Little Lady." A man says, smirking at her and she gasps

"Shit!" she curses quietly before she keeps running. 'Why me, why me, WHY ME?!' she thinks to herself before stopping in her tracks as a Chimera animal lands in front of her

"AH!" she yelps while jumping back, all she could hear was the screams of others as they ran, and she then felt weird… why wasn't she scared? Was it because she knew the Mew Mews would come soon? She didn't know, and while she was lost in thought she didn't notice the Chimera Animal attacking her until she heard someone yell

"ROSE-CHAN! NO!" and then she felt her feet get swept out from under her as someone saved her, and she closed her eyes, too scared to open them.

A/N MWAHAHAHAHA cliffy XD anywho, this is so much fun to write! And I promise to try and update EVERYDAY! Seeing as how I have evenings at home instead of having to deal with school work and stuff like that, I can write! But, I know I can't do this without support of reviewers. Sooo… leave me reviews? Even if it's as simple as saying "Good chappy!" or even some criticizing will hope. Anyway, thank you again, Nuvaroo! And thanks to my wonderful boyfriend who told me that I should go for it ^-^ anyway, I'll keep thinking of new things to put in this story, but you guys can help as much as you want! I love your ideas, even if they're silly ^-^ they'll give me ideas. So, Bye guys! I'll see you next chapter!


	3. A new place with a new face!

A/N hey guys! So I'm getting positive feedback, soooo… I'm making a promise to update EVERYDAY! ((If I miss a day, I'm sorry)) Anywho, im posting two chapters today since I'm at school while typing this one! Hehe, Thank you MewMewLight for your review AND oc! Thanks again nuvaroo for being my first reviewer and being pretty awesome so far ^-^ ONWARDS MY DARLINGS! Hehe ^-^

She felt the familiar warmth… Of her brothers arms! She opened her eyes as she gets set down, only to be met by her brother's electric blue stare.

"Rose-Chan? Are you okay?" Jacob asks, worried

"Y-yes Onii-Sama. Thank you!" Rose replies quickly, before turning towards the now approaching Chimera animal. She sighs, now knowing that the Mew Mews we're going to be late to this battle.

"This isn't good, Onii-Sama…. We need to go!" Rose says quickly before quickly dragging her older brother away and watching from afar as the Mew Mews showed up. She's snapped out of her thoughts as her brother yells at her.

"I told you not to leave the house without me, Rose-Chan! After yesterday you should have known better!"

"I… I'm so sorry… I promise I won't do it again!" Rose replied before looking back out towards the fight 'I wish I was one of them…' she thinks to herself, before Jacob picks her back up

"Huh?!" Rose quickly gasps

"Don't worry, I'm just carrying you." Jacob replies. She nods as he carefully carries her to the school he had been attending.

"You'll have to have the principle lead you to homeroom, okay?" Jacob asks his sister.

"I'll be good. Thank you, Onii-Sama." Rose quickly replies and goes to the main office to get checked in and be escorted. The principle brings her to a smallish room where she sees a few other teenagers. One being a girl with Jet black hair, brown eyes, and an outfit like Roses. Rose smiles, seeing that the girl is reading a book from one of her favorite series, Warriors.

"Hello. You must be Miss Rose?" The teacher asks, smiling

"Yeah… you must be Mrs. Centell?" Rose replies happily, before walking over to the girl.

"Um… hello." Rose says, kind of quietly. "I see you like Warriors?" she asks.

"Yeah… My name is Koyuki! It's nice to meet you, Rose!" Koyuki says, looking up from her book.

"Thanks! You too!" Rose replies before sitting down. She glances around, seeing everyone watching her slightly and she blushes. The majority of the group looked to be about 14… She, on the other hand, was only 13.

A/N gotta stop here! Study hall is done! Ill post another story later, bye guys! ((Thank you again, MewMewLight!))


	4. And so it starts!

A/N Hello again, darlings! Like I said earlier, two chapters in one day! Anywho, I couldn't think up a character for my Char's boyfriend… so would someone like to make an Oc? Just send me a Pm ^-^ anyway, I had a friend who messaged me ((Koyuki's owner ^-^)) and so I decided that her character would be allowed a special… something ^-^ so yeah! I hope you all enjoy this chapter ^-^

Rose relaxed next to Koyuki, enjoying the fact she knew someone friendly already. She looked around, seeing people relaxing and talking while waiting for the first period of school to start. Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out the small watch necklace she had and checked the time. 'Eight already?' she thinks to herself, and then puts it away. She had gotten the necklace when she was a young child; it was given to her by her grandfather. She cherished I, and will always cherish it. She glances over at Koyuki, who seemed very happy with reading Warriors all morning.

"Enjoying yourself, Koyuki?" Rose asks, giggling as her new friend's head whips up, surprised.

"Uh… Yeah. Sorry, you startled me!" Koyuki replies, giggling. Rose smiles and snatches the book away for a second to see which book and what part. She read a small passage before handing it back.

"I remember reading that part a while back!" She says, excited. Koyuki nods, before jumping when the bell rings.

"Time for first period, children!" Mrs. Cindell says, shooing everyone out of her room.

"I am NOT a child…." Rose mutters to herself and Koyuki who just giggles in response before they walk out. Koyuki quickly stops Rose and asks.

"What class do you have?"

"Ummm…. Lemme check." Rose quickly checks her schedule, "English. What about you?"

"Same here! I'll walk you down so you don't get lost in this "Ginormous" school." Koyuki says, sarcastically. Rose nods and they hurry down the hall way and take a right, running straight into Jacob.

"Rose-Chan? Hi!" He says, happily.

"Hi Onii-Sama! How are you?" Rose says, giggling slightly.

"I'm doing well. But you better get headed off to class! Bye Rose-Chan!" He says, starting to walk past her.

"Bye Onii-Sama!" She says, and then keeps walking while turning to Koyuki. "And that wonderful guy is my older brother!"

"Sounds like fun!" Koyuki says then opens the door to a classroom happily. The day moves on easily until third period…. Rose got… Bored. She was sitting next to Koyuki in history when she decided to goof around. She turns slightly in her chair and pokes Koyuki, before smiling and writing a note.

'_I'm bored…. How can we annoy the teacher? But without getting in serious trouble… Jacob would kill me!'_

'_The only way I can think of is poking random people until they get bothered enough to yell…. That or throwing notes!'_

'_Sounds like fun! Let's do this!'_

Rose pokes Koyuki before smirking and Koyuki passes it along. After a few minutes one kid yells after being poked three times.

"I'M OUT! POKEWARS CONTINUE!" Before walking out. The teacher whips around from where he had been writing on the board.

"Who just left?!" He asks, before looking around trying to figure out was going on, he notices one boy poke another and then they reach and poke a girl and so on and so forth until he shouts "STOP THIS NONSENSE!" To which everyone just stares at him…. Until Rose pokes Koyuki again and states happily.

"Just to be fair. Carry on with your lesson. It was VERY interesting! I absolutely love learning about the ancient Roans and how they used to live!" Rose says, speaking only the truth and he smiles.

"At least someone appreciates me…. You must be the new student Rose, if I'm correct?" He asks.

"Yes I am! And I have always loved history!" Rose says before taking some more notes and the teacher carries on with his lesson. Rose is happily writing until a note is passed to her by a boy behind her.

'_That was epic! So your name is Rose, eh? I'm James! I hope to see you around!'_

She quickly replies.

'_Thanks! And yeah ^-^ Nice to meet you! I'll see you around more than likely!'_

And then the bell rang and everyone quickly runs out to enjoy lunch. Rose walks next to Koyuki, still talking and laughing about the initial "Poke war". They quickly get lunch and sit down at a table off to the side to chat. After lunch and fourth period, Rose found herself in some serious trouble… Math. She was going to hate this so much. She walked into the room and sat near the back, looking to see if she knew anyone. James. He was sitting a few seats to the right of her.

"Psst… James!" She whispers quickly.

"Hm? Oh! Hey Rose!" He whispers back, before getting hushed. Rose frowned. But quickly smirked as Koyuki came to sit next to her. Maybe she WOULD live through this year! After class started, she poked Koyuki and whispered very quietly, "Can we find a way to get out of this class? I hate it so much…" To that, Koyuki only giggled and shook her head. Then the teacher glared back at them. His eyes then lit up with interest.

"Oh… We have a new student here! Hello Miss Rose!"

"Ello. Sorry if we're bothering you, sir." Rose replies, trying not to get into too much trouble.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Welcome to our school! My name is Mr. Brins. Welcome to the class." He said, smiling. Rose smiled back and nodded. After a few minutes she started fidgeting with her cardigan and she heard a slight jingle. 'Huh?' she thinks to herself before carefully pulling keys out of her pocket. There was a note attached. 'Dear Rosanna. We will not be home until late tonight, and Jacob has sports after school. Please be careful on your walk home! ~Mother.'… 'Oh god…. I have to break Jacob's rule already! Oh well…. The parents are fine with it! Alllll riiiight! I'll take the long way home, and I'll find SOME way not to get in trouble! And maybe I can map out the town some more! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" School ended without too much happening. As Rose said goodbye to Koyuki, she hears a loud crash.

"Wha?!" Rose yelps, surprised, before seeing a Chimera Animal. "Oh…. Shit." She quickly looks to her right to see Koyuki watching in amazement, then looked back to see they were being attacked.

"NYA!~" Rose screams, while tackling Koyuki and they roll out of the way. They jump back to their feet just in time to see Mew Ichigo get the Chimera Animals attention.

"Let's. Go." Rose says while dragging Koyuki with her. The faster they got out of there, the safer.

A/N MISCHIEVOUS I TELL YOU! Hehe ^-^ Ohhhh Koyuki's gonna have some fun with rose soon… and they're going to have a few… Issues. Thanks again, MewMewLight! For reviewing, for enjoying my story, and for Koyuki! Thanks to you too, Nuvaroo! I hope you all enjoyed this ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter ^-^ But yeah. So far, I've decided that this is going to be a fairly long story, and one I'll stay with until the end! Especially with the support I'm seeing ^-^ Anyway, Darlings, I'll see you next chapter!


	5. Well if it isn't you

A/N WHAT IS THIS? It is another Chapter of course! Three in one day? Hehe ^-^ I'm spewing chapters out like blood from a wound! My mind is now refreshed due to a nice, long, brainstorming session. Or… what you guys would call a shower XD So yeah… ONWARDS!

~Ichigo's area~

"Dang it!" Ichigo said, annoyed by how many Chimera attacks there had been in the span of two days. There had been three for crying out loud! At least the first two were easy to beat… but this one wasn't… she needed Mew Zakuro's help with it. Luckily, Zakuro was nearby. The other girls were at school. As they fought, she noticed one person seemed to always be watching her. That girl she met yesterday, Rose. Rose seemed to always find the Chimera's…. But how? Maybe they were just coincidences. She hoped so! After dispersing the Chimera, she went back to school and quickly finished her day. On her walk home, she saw Rose. She was running around, looking kind of lost, excited, and a bit confused. She didn't bother to see what was going on, she was tired.

~Rose's Area~

'I'm lost, I'm lost, I'm so fricking lost!' She sang inside her head, while running around. 'I'm going to get in soooo muchhhh tttrrroooouuuubbbbllleeee' she "sang" again. 'If Jacob gets home and I'm not there…. I think he'll have a heart attack! I NEED TO GET HOME DANG IT!' She kept running, until she stops, noticing smoke. 'Eh…?' She goes to check it out and sees a large fire in an open field, a girl screaming, and someone watching with an evil smirk. 'Nya…?' She runs to get closer and notices the guy reach to grab the girl and she snarls inwardly. 'Not in my books!'

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She screams jumping and 'soaring' through the air, hitting him full force. She quickly jumps back as he draws a sword.

"And now there's two pesks…." The man muttered. Rose quickly snarled again.

"I am NOT a pesk! I'm just protecting a young girl! And dammit I'll die protecting her if I have to!" Rose yells the last sentence, diving at the man again, catching him off guard and quickly his sword is disarmed, within Roses reach. She picks it up and points it at him. "I won't let you hurt her." Rose says, calmly. She didn't know why, but she wasn't scared anymore. He tackled her, quickly making her drop the sword to the ground. "Ah!" She yelps as she falls.

"I will kill you now, you young fool." The guy snarls, angrily. He reaches for the sword, only to have his hand stepped on. He looks over and sees a reddish boot. Rose joins in looking, and sees Mew Ichigo standing there.

"Not today and not ever." Ichigo says, glaring down at him. She picks up the sword, and kicks him off of Rose. She jumps to her feet.

"And once again, Mew Ichigo, You've saved my life. Thank you!" Rose says, smiling.

"It's my job…. For…. For the future of the Earth, I'll be of service! ~Nya!" Ichigo says, before kicking the man again. "You're through… You stupid Dark Fron!" 'Dark Fron?' Rose thinks to herself. 'Their new enemy, perhaps?' She sighs. She knew that life was going to be different now that there was a new enemy of the Mews. But she was ready! Her favorite Heroines were back in action!

A/N Stopping there for now ^-^ So yeah! Some more of the fighting/Kick ass Mew Mews! Well… right now "Mew Mew" since no one else has really been of help… 'Cept Zakuro. Anywho! So. Much. Nya!~ Oh well ^-^ "Nya!~"'s make everything much more lively XD Anywho, I like how fast my mind is producing these! And I can see you guys do too ^-^ so yeah! Three chapters in one day! I. Am. On. A. ROLE! But, Alas, I'll have to see you all tomorrow. It's time for my Cat-Nap. Rose Out!~


	6. A bit of trouble!

A/N School time in the "Mini Alaska" State…. Or what you guys would call Vermont. Anywho, I'm enjoying my 80 minute study hall! Or… "W.I.N. What I Need" everyone in our school has a block of it. My grade's block just so happens to be E block! Carrying on! Thank you Ms. Anime for the Oc's! I'll implement them soon ^-^ ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

After Ichigo had kicked the man away and Rose got up, he disarmed Ichigo. Rose and the Man dive for the sword, both trying to reach it. The man got it first and slashed at Rose, leaving a large gash in her upper arm. She yelps and rolls away, quickly getting back to her feet. At that moment a voice was heard.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!" and an arrow flew through the air, hitting the man in the arm. He quickly fled before anyone else could show up. Mew Mint walks over. "You okay, Rose?" She asks, not fully interested. Rose simply nods before putting her hand on her new wound. Jacob would definitely kill her if he found out!

"I need to get home. I'll see you guys in the future more than likely. It seems evil hates me." Rose says, before running away to the city. Her sleeve was now covering the cut, and she found her house within minutes. She unlocked the door and pretty much dived into her house. She relocks the door and goes to find some medicine cream to put over the cut, to keep it from getting infected. As she started she heard the front door open.

"Rose-Chan, I'm home!" Jacob yells up to her.

"Okay! I'll be down in a few!" She replies. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' She thinks to herself before slipping into a new sweatshirt. 'Okay.' She quickly runs downstairs and smiles "Hi Onii-Sama!" She says happily. Jacob hugs her and her stomach tightens in pain slightly. He notices.

"Rose-Chan? Is something wrong?" Jacob asks, worried.

"Yeah? I'm fine, why?" She tries to play it off. Sadly enough for her, it doesn't work.

"What happened, Rose-Chan. Don't lie to me." Jacob says, sternly.

"I…. I got into a bit of a tussle. That's all, Onii-Sama." She says, scared that he'll find out what really happened.

"Are you hurt?! Where are you hurt, Rose-Chan?" Jacob immediately replies, worried about his younger sister.

"I-…. It would be easier to show you…" She says, stuttering. She lifts up the sleeve of her sweatshirt to reveal the dark red gash. He gasps, and immediately ushers her up the staircase to go wrap it up.

"How did this happen, Rose-Chan?!" Jacob demands to know, out of fear. Rose retells the story of her afternoon and Jacob sighs. "I told you not to run around by yourself…"

"I know… But I saved the girl! You have to be proud of me!" She says, defending herself. Jacob just simply nods and looks away.

"Baka." Is all he says. He walks back downstairs to call their parents and tell them what happened. Hopefully one of them could come and help them.

A/N Rose you bad bad girl! Didn't your Onii-Sama tell you to be careful and not wonder around alone? And now look at what happened to you! Hehe ^-^ So I'm still at school, so this chapter had to be short. I'm sorry about that :P anywho, I'll write another one later! Also, a little update. Friday I'm going with my father to Maine to get my sister from college, so I'll be working on this story on my phone then emailing it to myself that way I can post it either when I get home around 10 or Saturday. Don't want to worry you guys by randomly disappearing for the day XD So yeah. In service ((Parent Teacher Conferences)) Is Friday so that's why I'm going. Then I'll write all of Saturday and Sunday. So I'll talk to you guys later! Thanks for your love and support!


	7. Solving some issues!

A/N Welcome back Nuv XD and hello my darlings! How are you all? I have another little life update! May 17-19 is my sister's college graduation! Soooo… I have to go to Maine! So yeah…. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

After a few rings their father answers his phone.

"Uh… Father? Is there any possible way for you or mother to come home? It's really important!" Jacob says quickly after hearing his father answer.

"Jacob? Why? What's wrong?" His father replies with a very worried tone. Jacob takes a deep breath in before answering.

"Yes. Rose is injured, she needs a doctor." Jacob goes on to explain what happened and immediately he hears the phone line cut off before hearing the screeching of tires as his father comes speeding home. He runs in the front door and immediately over to where Rose is relaxing, watching out the window, tired.

"Rose-Chan? Let's go." He says before gently picking her up as Jacob calls to tell their mother.

"Father… I'm sorry I did something so stupid!" Rose says quickly, burying her face in her father's chest.

"Shh, honey. It's okay." Her father replies quietly, kissing the top of her head. He carries her over to the door and as he reaches to open it, he hears a knock on it. Rose, who is high enough to see out of the peep hole, starts shaking and pushes herself out of her father's arms and then pushes it back, before hissing.

"It's him…. He's come to find me…." Before quickly looking at the window to her right then thinks better of it and runs upstairs to the window above the door. "Wish me luck…" she mutters and climbs onto the roof, looking down at the man from earlier. She knows that this is going to hurt, but she has to protect her family. Right before she jumps, she notices a girl leaning over an injured girl; both of them seem to be the age of eight. She knew what must have happened, and she wasn't pleased. He must have hurt her! She could feel her body temperature rising with hate. She WOULD kill him. She didn't care anymore about self-control. So she jumped. She lands on him, bringing him down quickly. They land with a loud thump, and a crack. She had broken his ankle with that! Now that she knew she had the upper hand, she grabs his "Faithful sword" and quickly plunges it into his chest while yelling, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" and with that, blood sprayed against her body. She quickly leaps back and looks down at herself, now sprayed with crimson red. 'Shit…' is all she could think before noticing everyone watching her, including the police. 'Oh great… Now I'll be wanted for murder!' A police man walks over slowly, and carefully. Noticing that she still had the sword in her hand, she gently throws it to the side and holds her arms outward slightly. Her father races outside to see what his daughter had done, and gasps.

"Rose-Chan?! What did you do?!" He asks, worried severely.

"I protected us, and many others." Is all she said, before feeling someone hug her from behind. Jacob. He whispers gently in her ear.

"Good job…. Now we need to get you cleaned up, then we'll bring you to the doctors, and I'll make sure they know what happened. I promise." Before letting her go. She walks back inside, a stupid smile on her face. She quickly goes upstairs to take a nice, long, shower. Once she's done cleaning up, she runs back downstairs to see her mother, father, and Jacob standing there, all ready to go. She smiled as they walked out to their car and got in, Jacob and her in the back, Mother and Father in the front. After a short five minute drive, they made it easily. As they walk in, Rose starts to get light headed, and she notices that her bandages are severely bloody. 'Ah crap….' She thinks to herself and pokes Jacob to get his attention and whispers.

"Onii-Sama… I think it reopened." Jacob quickly looks over and bites his lip. He nods and whispers the news up to his father before walking back next to Rose. After a short wait they bring Rose into a small room with a lot of different medical tools. After asking her what happened, they ask to see it. She lifts her sleeve and removes the bandaged, revealing the large crimson gash to the nurse.

"Oh my! We'll get to working on this immediately!" She says before going to get the doctor. After about three minutes, which felt like hours, they were back. They quickly start cleaning Rose's injury and she winces repeatedly. After a few minutes of working on it they rewrap it with new bandages and smile. "Come back to see us in a week so we can see how it's doing." The nurse says, before simply leading them back out to the lobby/ waiting room. They check out and pay before leaving and heading home. Once back Rose quickly rushes upstairs with the excuse of "Homework" and goes to hide in her room. After a few minutes of staring out her window, she feels a tap on her shoulder and whips around to see Koyuki standing there.

"Koyuki!" She says, slightly startled but very pleased.

"Hi Rose! I heard about what happened today…. Are you okay?!" Koyuki replies, worried about her new friend.

"Yeah, I'm good" Rose replies, giggling slightly. They stay up for hours talking, laughing, and fooling around. Around midnight Koyuki remembered to tell Rose that their parents were fine with her spending the night, and so they stayed up the rest of the night, enjoying just talking. Once it reached six, they ran down the staircase eager to get some breakfast before going for a walk. They quickly eat some pancakes before leaving a note.

'_We went for a walk around town! We'll see you all later!'_

They ran quickly through the streets, laughing and playing random games, including tag, Rin ran all over the land, and hide and seek. Right around noon Jacob saw them, and wasn't very pleased. But he decided not to ruin their fun unless need be.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed that long chapter ^-^ also, "Rin ran all over the land" was a game I was taught when I was younger. Pretty much you run as fast as you can as far as you can with a friend and then turn and go a different direction. So yeah ^-^ anddd… WE GOT SOME MORE OF KOYUKI! ^-^ I have to say, I enjoy writing with you guy's OC's! anywho, I must prepare to write another chapter, and also get ready to go to Maine. So I'll see you guys later!


	8. The hunted and The Secrets

A/N Ellos darlings, And my best friend who decided to join our wagon XD Love you Renia 3 ^-^ I've been listening to A LOT of nightcore recently, so I took my break from it… Now I'm listening to "Mirror Mirror" and "Red like Roses" Which are from the RWBY film. Anywho, I was more or less planning on making another "Story" which will contain little "Taken out" pieces from This story and a whole crud ton of A/N's. But yeah. Carrying onnnn….. ONWARDS!

Rose and Koyuki were enjoying their day. But after the clock struck three, it all went downhill. A random storm had rolled in, it was a lightning storm. Sadly enough for Rose and Koyuki, they were across the town from Rose's house. The girls were running as fast as possible back to her house… But not quite fast enough. Rose felt the ground quiver slightly. 'Damnit! Not a Chimera!' Is all she thought before quickly grabbing Koyuki and diving to the side, right before they would have gotten hit. 'Close one! We've got to be more careful!' Rose thinks to herself before dragging Koyuki along with her.

"Koyuki, this isn't good whatsoever! I think this rain is just its cover up!" Rose says quickly.

"I guess so…. Rose. I… I feel weird. I'm not scared…" Koyuki replies, quietly. 'So I'm not the only one…' Rose thinks to herself.

"I know what you mean… Take my hand Koyuki. Let it all rise." Rose says, having an idea. She reaches her hand out and Koyuki grabs it gently… They feel words rising from their hearts.

"TWIN MEW METAMORPHO-SIS!" They yell, in sync. Rose has a light engulf her, raising her into the air slightly. She twirls around, letting a new light wrap around her, before it fades away revealing a dress like Mew Ichigo's, but the Top corset-like part is black and the bottom poofed out area is crimson red. She closes her eyes and bends over, letting Her medium orange with a black tip Fox-tail pop out. She leans back upwards, opening her eyes to reveal their now crimson red color. She reaches her arms up, a glow covering them. She brings them down, making a DNA-like pattern by weaving them back and forth. She smiles, letting a small fang slip out and over her bottom lip. She spreads her arms out wide and lets the garters appear then does a back-flip, her leg garter and Orange ears pop out along with her purple gloves that are like Ichigo's appear. On her right hand there's a gold bangle and a golden ring on her index finger. She smiles over to Mew Koyuki who quickly starts up her metamorphosis sequence. Koyuki's eyes turn light blue and the color spreads around her body. The light brightens then fades away, revealing a black dress like Mint's that reaches her knees, but it has slits on her sides. She has a light blue sash on and she wears blue flats. Her dusty colored ears pop out when she bring her hands to her head, then she fist pumps them, making her black fingerless gloves that reach her wrist appear. Her dusty colored tail pops out when she's done. She has on a gray mask that covers her forehead and eyes. Immediately afterwards they lean back to back, glowing slightly still. They're tails inter-twine, and they smile.

"With the power of the Mew's light, we'll win!" They say in unison before jumping into the air.

"Rose Ring!" Rose shouts into the sky and reaches up as a circular ring, made of what looks like rope, falls, engulfed in light, from the sky. She catches it and it stops glowing, revealing it to be a deep red color with a black ribbon in the middle, coming off in four different areas. Two short ones on the outsides and two long ones in the middle, the middle ones being four inches and the outer being two. She smirks, looking at it. "This will be fun, Mew Koy." Koyuki smiles and nods. "Koyuki yells 'Blue Ninja Daggers!" Then a blue light forms in her hands. She jumps up into the air, smiling as she does so, doing numerous flips, four daggers appearing in each hand, and at the same time she says, "Ribbon Blue-Ninja Blast!" as she is in the air, her daggers glow blue and she throws them at her enemy. Except they aren't normal. They swarm around the enemy and they get sharper and more points. Afterwards it hits the enemy, leaving serious cuts and holes. She gracefully drops to the ground, landing next to Rose. Their tails intertwine again as they smile, watching the Chimera deform. The see the infuser float before hearing a voice say "Retrieving nuisance!" and they see a purplish fluff ball-like creature with light pink wings, black ears, and a red tail float over to collect it. It turns back and floats to them.

"Who are you?" Rose asks the slightly fierce looking but mostly adorable creature.

"I'm Minya!" It says happily. Rose smiles.

"So… Are you me and Koy's companion?" Rose says, giggling. Minya smiles and rocks back and forth, like she was nodding. Rose reaches out her hand and Minya lands in it. They turn and start to walk away, turning back to normal, but are stopped when Rose and Koy's shirts are grabbed. They whip around to see Jacob standing there.

"It's late. You're supposed to be at home. Let's go." He says, annoyed and stern. They nod and quickly run home, thankful that he hadn't seen their mew forms or Minya. They get back to Rose's house to see her mother looking angry, her father lying on the couch asleep, and Jacob somehow already home. 'We're in trouble….' Rose thinks to herself before sighing. They immediately get yelled at and sent up to Rose's room for the rest of the night. Upon reaching there, Koyuki giggled.

"Ohhhh Roseeee" She says, smiling at her friend.

"Oh god…. What?" Rose asks, scared to know.

"You have a window." Koyuki replies, pointing at it. "And a roof. Let's go." Koyuki quickly drags Rose onto the roof and pushes her so she's sitting down. They look up at the moon to see it was full.

"It's so beautiful…" Rose murmurs, smiling. Koyuki nods, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. They relax there for another hour or so before they hear Rose's mother coming up the staircase. They quickly slip back inside and fake being asleep. Her mother pops her head into the room and sees them peacefully lying there, and, taking the bait, leaves. Once they knew for sure that she was gone, they quickly get changed into pajamas and relax, ready to talk for a while. After two hours of talking about their night, the girls finally lay down to actually fall asleep, not knowing that they had been watched all throughout it by a man. They wake up the next morning, hearing Rose's mother scream. They run down the staircase to see her drop a note. Rose cautiously walks over and picks it up.

'_Watch your daughters back… I've seen her. I know her secrets. Her life will be the one missing soon.'_

Rose chokes slightly. 'Who is this… and how do they know me?!'

"K-Koyuki…. Look…" She hands her friend the note. After reading it Koyuki gasps. Another note flies in from the somewhat open window.

'_I see you'_

Rose looks out the window, seeing only a shadow. "Damnit…" She mutters. 'Looks like I've got an issue on my hands. I'll have to be careful.' Rose sighs. "Let's begin the war."


	9. With the face of an Angel

AN: Ello again everyone! It's 12:02 A.M as I am writing to you all! I can't find my phone, my boyfriend is watching a movie, I'm lazy, and I feel like typing you all up another chapter! I love you, my viewers! 3 ONWARDS!

Rose grabs Koyuki's hand and runs upstairs, knowing to start from the top of the building and work down to find her stalker. She drags Koyuki onto the roof and looks around. 'Nothing.' She goes down to the second floor again. 'Nothing.' She goes back to the main floor. 'N- BROKEN WINDOW?!' she runs to it, quickly looking around. Her family didn't seem to notice it.

"Guys… Guys? Umm… Look." Rose says, pointing to the window. They notice and her mother almost faints.

"How did that happen?!" Her mother asks, terrified. Rose shrugs, quickly inspecting it before looking to the door. Jacob notices immediately.

"No. No way in HELL am I letting you go out there. Nope. Nadda. Never." He says, blocking her path.

"I don't need a door, Onii-Sama…" She says, taking a step back towards the window.

"Don't!" Jacob says, lunging towards her as she backflips through it, fully shattering it. ((AN: Listen to Mirror Mirror by Roosterteeth while reading this part. The part where there's the OO's is PERFECT for this moment!)) She lands perfectly and whips around, waving over her shoulder at them, and quickly takes off into the city. Koyuki sighs before running to the window and front flipping through it, and chasing after Rose.

After an hour of searching, there was still no sign of her. Koyuki feared the worse until she heard a quiet thud behind her. Turning around she sees Rose standing there.

"Oi, Koyuki. Come with me." Rose says, reaching out her hand. Koyuki smiles and takes it. "This'll be fun!" Rose murmurs and they quickly take off running. They get to the outskirts of town and she looks behind her, seeing nothing but the city. "I'll keep them safer when i stay farther… I don't want them suffering from my issues. C'mon… We'll go get something to eat." Rose says, while dragging Koyuki towards a Cumberland farms. "I want a chocolate milkshake F'real thing! You can have what you want." Rose exclaims quite happily. Koyuki giggles as they arrive and they run to the F'real machine. After choosing their flavors they take the tops off, put them in the machine, set their thicknesses to regular, and relax as the machines start up. After two minutes they're done and they remove them and go to pay. A man stops them and smiles.

"I'll pay for you, ladies." He says. He looks to be about 15. He's dressed fairly nicely and is pretty cute. They giggle and Koyuki replies

"Thanks! You're so kind!" He simply smiles and pays for his stuff and theirs before carrying the stuff out to outside tables and setting them down.

"Let's eat out here since it's nice out." He says simply. The girls agree to it and they sit, drinking their milkshakes as he slowly eats a sandwich. After a while of talking, Rose asks.

"Soooooo… what's your name?" To which he replies

"Souln. I know… it's a weird name."

"Not really… I like it!" Rose says, smiling. She quickly introduces herself and Koyuki before going to lick the chocolate milkshake off of the bottom of the straw, but it drips, falling onto her bottom lip. She giggles but is cut off as Souln leans across the table and kisses her before whispering in her ear.

"Thanks for the great time, Rosanna…. I might keep you alive a while longer." Before disappearing.

"WHAT?!" Rose screams before explaining what happened to Koyuki. They immediately run to go home, moving faster than humanly possible, but not by much. They almost get there but are stopped by Jacob, who quickly grabs her and holds her in front of him, yelling at her. She wriggles away from him and almost falls, but is caught by Koyuki, who didn't even notice she had done it until she was standing Rose back up.

"Whoa… I didn't even notice what I was doing until right now…. How did I catch you that fast?" She asks, kind of to herself. Rose shrugs and turns back to her brother, but catches someone out of the corner of her eye. She gasps and jumps back right as a dagger is thrown. It hits the ground right where she had been standing, and bounces back up. She catches it and glares up at Souln.

"By the way, Rose, call me SoulKeeper. It's my proper title after all." He says, chuckling before disappearing again. Rose looks shocked, but then her eyes seem glazed, and she falls back, fainting as she does. Jacob catches her and immediately starts questioning Koyuki about what happened that day. After explaining the run in with SoulKeeper in the Cumberland farms she quickly opens the door and helps Jacob get Rose inside. They carry her up to her room and then Jacob goes back down to tell their parents what happened. Rose starts to wake up, feeling cold.

"Unnnhhh…" She groans. She sits up and looks around, seeing she was in her room and Koyuki is standing next to her, looking severely worried.

"Are you okay?!" Koyuki asks, gently sitting on Roses bed next to her. She hugs her friend close to her muttering, "Onee-Chan…. Please be okay." Before she leans back against the wall, letting Rose rest her head on her stomach. They sit there for a while, Koyuki quietly humming and Rose staying barely awake. After a while Jacob comes up, looking worried, and smiles at Rose when he sees her tiredly resting against Koyuki. He chuckles when he notices how tired both of them look, and once Koyuki and Rose both fall asleep he lays them comfortably into the bed, lying next to each other. 'They look like sisters…' He thinks to himself before pulling a chair up. He knew that he would have to be the one to protect his sister and her best friend. Life was going to be harder from now on, he knew it. He didn't want to admit how much he loved his little sister…. It would be weird for him to. He gently strokes Rose's hair and smiles. 'How lucky am I to have such a beautiful young sister? I hope she grows to be even more beautiful… She's as gorgeous as the flower she was named after.' He thinks to himself, proud to be related to her.

AN: Ellos again ^-^ Thank you to everyone who reads my story! I've noticed that there is PLENTY of views… I'm actually kind of surprised to be honest! And thank you to my reviewers, Ms. Anime, Nuvaroo, MewMew, and Renia. I love you all so much ^-^ But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We got to meet another enemy! Yay cute enemies! ((Like Kisshuuuuu ^-^ 3))


	10. Fun and games For a while

AN: Hello, Friends, Readers, amazing people who love TMM just as much as I do! Anywho, ONWARDS!

After sleeping for a few hours Rose wakes up to see herself laying in her bed, in her room, with Jacob sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"Onii-Sama?" She asks, still tired. He turns and smiles.

"Hello Rose-Chan, did you sleep well?" He asks her, chuckling when he notices how messed up her hair is. She simply nods and rolls over, noticing Koyuki.

"I wonder if she's sleeping well." She mutters, giggling. Koyuki flips over, waking up.

"I was sleeping very well… I feel so refreshed!" Koyuki says, smiling at Rose. They sit up and look over to Jacob who had just stood up.

"I'll let you girls get dressed and stuff. Meet me downstairs when you're done!" He says, cheerfully. He walks away, shutting the door behind him. Rose slips into the bathroom so she and Koyuki could both get changed in peace. After two minutes she comes back out in a pair of jeans and a black corset tank top. She giggles, seeing Koyuki wearing White Jeans and a red corset tank top.

"Half-opposite much? Anywho I have two hairbrushes if you want to use one." Rose says, still giggling before grabbing her black hair brush and throwing her tan one to Koyuki. She quickly brushes her hair out, letting it curl, and then braids her bangs and clips them in back. Koyuki brushes out her hair, keeping all of it down. They walk downstairs and are greeted by warm smiles from Rose's family. They say their good mornings and eat breakfast before getting ready to go to the park for a nice walk. "We're going to the park to see what activities are going on today. I'll see you guys later!" Rose explains before walking out the door with Koyuki, her small red purse slung over her shoulder. They walk slowly to the park, listening to the slight movement of wind moving leaves, a few cars, and birds chirping. "No one's out today…. It's weird." Rose murmurs, still walking.

"Yeah…. I wonder if they're all at the park." Koyuki replies. They get near the park and see a huge crowd of people, mostly dressed in red, black, or white. "Oh yeah! Today is the monthly Ninja Contest! Let's go apply!" Koyuki says, extremely excited. They run and duck through the crowd, getting to the sign up area. They quickly fill out the papers and hand them in. After half an hour of waiting, an announcer yells into the microphone.

"HELLO TOKYO! Are you ready for our monthly Ninja Contest?!" Everyone cheers loudly, showing their approval. He smiles. "The rules are simple! Ten people to a team, four teams! Red, White, Black, and Yellow! Each team has one person with a special ability, a leader, and a second in command! The goal of this game is to take down the opponent's leader and stay alive until the end! To "Take down" a leader you have to knock them out! You will get a pill that will make you have a long lasting adrenaline rush but be easy to knock out! I will now announce who is on what team, and their leaders! First up is the Black team! The leader is Henai Rasenal! The other members are Rachel Durmark, Kassina Leymal, Ren Kason, Jake Sendal, Mike Gresienar, Josh Hendar, Laura Grace, Seranna Minell, and Mila Turnike! On the White team the leader is Michelle Vendar! This teams other members are Isabelle Mensal, Jen Durmark, Emily Tess, Lana Misla, Harrison Jacobs, Jacob Laneson, Carrie Sanmar, and Quinton Jacksar. Red team's leader is Koyuki Ninjargi! The other members are Rosanna Seprail, Jason Dermar, Kyle Blan, Grace Maine, Rylee Garner, Hanna Sermon, Harry Jackson, Duncan Fields, and Nathan Fishwick! Yellow team's leader is Mika Hen! The other members are Mark Jenson, Brook Pitts, Vienna Grey, Charley Benn, Alexander Brown, Drake Midiron, Sydney Pines, Zero Wayside, and Greg Johnson! To start this off, all members please come up here!" He says, over excited. Rose and Koyuki quickly go up onto stage and Koyuki takes her place close to the announcer. "Henai, who is your second in command?" He asks.

"Ren Kason" She replies, smiling to him.

"Michelle?" He turns to her.

"Carrie Sanmar." She says.

"Koyuki?" He turns to Koyuki, smiling.

"Rosanna Seprail." She replies, smiling at Rose. Rose smiles back.

"And last but not least, Mika?"

"Drake Midiron." She mutters quietly. The leaders walk back to their groups, Rose and Koyuki fist pounding.

"Okay, teams follow me and we'll get you all suited up!" The announcer says, leading them to a large building. Rose and Koyuki go to the red team room and the team quickly gets dressed in red ninja suits, ready to go. After a few minutes they go back out and Rose, Sydney, Duncan, and Josh get pulled aside when no one is looking. They get given a pill. "This is your ability pill. No informing anyone that you are the special one, and no telling about another. Good luck out there!" The announcer says before pushing them back into the crowd. Rose quickly downs the pill and feels a power like her Mew form run through her veins. 'My ability must be Transformation!' she thinks to herself, excitedly. She makes her way back to the red team and takes the other pill needed before turning to listen to the announcer. "TAKE TO THE FIELD!" Is all he says before everyone quickly moves onto the field, all being filmed. After running a ways Koyuki tells everyone to split up, but Rose to stay with her. They quickly climb a tree, watching for anyone to run by. After a few minutes they see White's leader, Michelle, walking around alone. Rose motions for Koyuki to stay there and she dives out of the tree towards Michelle, turning into a fox. She lands on Michelle with a hard hit, making her fall unconscious and Rose jumps away and back up next to Koyuki, turning back.

"How did I do?" She asks a shocked looking Koyuki. Koyuki giggles.

"You lucky little Fox!" She says, gently punching Rose's arm. They quickly run to the bunker grounds and take a small tunnel up as cover. Rose turns back into a fox, using her special hearing abilities to listen for other people. After a few side members walk through, (all easily taken down) they see Mika walking nearby. Koyuki jumps up, launching herself at Mika and hits her dead on. Mika falls unconscious and Rose and Koyuki take off to the plains, Rose still as a fox. After a few minutes they come across Henai, who looks bored. Rose runs up to her, bats one leg making her turn, then she jumps up, smacking her in the face, then bounces off her head with great force, knocking her out. Rose transforms back and lands perfectly, giggling.

"LEADERS OUT! RED WINS!" Koyuki yells loudly, smiling. A loud 'Pop' is heard as the finishing gun is fired. Koyuki and Rose carry Henai back to the starting area, smiling. The announcer smiles, seeing them being nice. They lay her on a small bed before walking back to main stage. Once everyone was back and woken up, the announcer takes Koyuki's hand and raises it high.

"VICTORY TO RED!" He yells, Koyuki and Rose giggling. Everyone starts cheering but soon stop when a dagger hits the ground near Rose. She looks up, seeing SoulKeeper standing on a building.

"Damnit…" She mutters quietly. Everyone starts screaming and running except one person. Jacob. He had come to watch her! Rose notices him and swears again. She grabs Koyuki and drags her back to the field they had been in a little while ago. "Ready?" Rose asks. Koyuki nods and they get back to the forest they had started in, SoulKeeper nearby.

"TWIN MEW METAMORPHOSIS!" They yell in unison, transforming into their mew forms in the same process as last time. "This'll be fun!" Rose says, smirking, before calling upon her weapon. "ROSE RING!" She yells, and reaches her left hand out to catch the falling ring. She twirls it around her finger, then her fingers, then her arm before flicking it into the air. She does a backflip, kicking it higher, then grabs it again. She twirls, holding it away from her body but in front of her. "RIBBON BLACK-THORN TRAP!" She yells, throwing it into the air while facing SoulKeeper. It twirls in circles while releasing thousands of small, black, thorns. It stops twirling and falls into Roses awaiting hand. She twirls again like she did before, shouting "THOR-DARTS!" this time. A line of dart-like thorns get sent flying at SoulKeeper, some hitting but most being dodged of deflected. Koyuki quickly joins in with the battle.

"BLUE NINJA DAGGERS!" She yells, letting the daggers appear in the wake of the glow that appeared in her hand. She smirks, back flipping. "RIBBON BLUENINJA BLAST!" She yells, twirling mid back flip to launch the daggers at greater speeds. They fly circles around SoulKeeper, cutting him occasionally before stabbing into him. He gasps in pain before collapsing to his knees. Rose lands near him, watching him intently.

"Had enough?" She asks, her voice full of venom.

"I'll never have enough, Mew Rose. Not until either you or I die… Or… Maybe, just maybe… We become allies. Depends on what my master feels is necessary. I don't do this for my own pleasure, Mew Rose. Please keep that in mind." He murmurs. Right then another form lands next to him.

"Get off the ground, you weak piece of shit!" He yells and SoulKeeper gets up. "Fight them with all your power, I command you." He orders SoulKeeper. He raises his sword, frowning. He quickly runs at Rose and Koyuki, his master right behind him. Rose and Koyuki jump into the air, passing by each other, their tails intertwining and, spinning into a ball, they glow slightly before breaking apart.

"TWIN RIBBON BLACK NINJA THORNS!" They yell in unison. Rose launches darts at Koyuki who merges them with her daggers before launching them at SoulKeeper and his master. They circle around them, thorns breaking off and hitting them, before they all strike them both. Rose twirls of a second while shouting "BLUE THORN DAGGER!" as Koyuki throws a dagger at her. Using her thorns she gives it five times as many points and launching it at their enemies. It hits SoulKeeper's master, stunning him. Rose quickly throws her Rose ring, hitting him in the head, knocking him out. Koyuki grabs Rose and, using her Mew-Ninja-Fox powers, makes them teleport to a nearby area. Since they had used a lot of energy they transform back to normal and fall to their knees, panting.

"Damn…. Today has been long and hard." Rose mutters quietly, leaning against Koyuki slightly. Koyuki leans against Rose, just as tired. They lean against each other for a while before getting up, needing to get home. They slowly walk home, tired and worn out. Upon arriving home they're greeted with hugs and congratulations for winning the Ninja Contest. Rose and Koyuki sit down, relaxing quietly. They watch TV while sipping some soda down. Around nine they go upstairs to get changed into their pajamas, and relax. They look out Rose's window at the city below them, content with the small breeze they were receiving from the open window. In the distance they see lightning and hear the thunder a minute later. Rose sighs, happy to finally rest. Koyuki and Rose accidently fall asleep in the windowsill. After about an hour of sleep they wake up, slightly wet due to the rain that had arrived. They quickly dry off and shut the window, giggling slightly. They flop down on Rose's bed and drift to sleep, waking only when Jacob comes in with a plate of food for each of them, and a tray. They look at him curiously.

"What's that for?" Koyuki asks.

"This is a breakfast in bed." He says, explaining the obvious.

"I know that, but why?" Koyuki replies, glaring slightly.

"Because you deserve it for your amazing work yesterday." He says, chuckling and smirking. "You're pretty good at being ninjas." He says, before giving them the tray and food and leaving.

AN: Holyyyy long chapter! Over 2,000 words! But yeah, that was a fun chapter to write! I had to come up with 38 names… Luckily MewLight was here to help me! My mind was so fried near the end . Oh well…. It was kind of fun! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	11. A fight to the Death!

AN: Ellos loves! How are you all? I'm doing well, if you were wondering XD Anywho, I hope that anyone who read my friend's story liked it; he was worried that no one would…. He had me come over every two minutes to check it XD

Koyuki and Rose eat their breakfast comfortably, but Rose's mind wasn't as calm as she looked. 'Did he see what happened in the field? Did he see us transform? Oh god what would happen if he did… WE'RE SCREWWED!' She thinks to herself. She sighs, knowing that she should calm down. After a few minutes of silence, both the girls jump when the door is kicked open.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Rose yells, jumping out of bed and towards her older sister. Her older sister catches her, holding her tightly.

"Rose-Chan! I missed you so much!" Her sister replies, hugging Rose. Rose nods cuddling into her older sister's arms.

"Sorry to interrupt but ummm…. I'm still here." Koyuki says from where she was laying. Rose giggles and pulls away from her sister.

"Koyuki-Chan this is my older sister Lily. As you can tell, my parents like flowers." Rose says, laughing. Koyuki nods and stands up.

"I'm Koyuki. It's nice to meet you!" Koyuki introduces herself. She holds out her hand and Lily takes it happily, shaking it. They let go and smile.

"So I'm guessing she's your new best friend, Rose-Chan? Seeing as how you called her 'Koyuki-Chan'." Lily says, smiling at her. Rose and Lily could have been twins if Lily looked a bit younger. They had the same crimson red hair, pinkish red eyes, and blindingly happy smile. Rose nods, giggling. 'Day is now made.' Rose thinks to herself, smiling inwardly. Rose, Koyuki, and Lily talk for a while, Lily and Koyuki becoming friends. After a while Rose decides to tell Lily about the recent occurrences.

"So… Lily. I'm kind of…. Wanted dead by a group of people. We're just not quite sure why." Rose says awkwardly.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Lily says, flipping out.

"Because I wanted to have you be calm and comfortable first that way you wouldn't have a heart attack…" Rose mutters back, giggling slightly.

"NEXT TIME TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!" Lily yells.

"There won't be a next time, Onee-Chan." Rose says quietly.

"Huh?" Lily says, very confused.

"It's a win lose situation, Lily. Either I die or I kill them. Either way, this won't happen again…" Rose says, before getting up. "I'm going to go…" she murmurs and quickly climbs onto the roof, even though it was still raining severely. She stands there for a while, shivering and watching the city. She looks out to the west and sees smoke. 'Shit…' She thinks to herself before quickly texting Koyuki.

'_Smoke to the west. It's our time to shine. Let's go.'_

She jumps off the roof, transforming on her way down. She hits the ground and takes off at high speeds towards the smoke. Upon arriving there she sees SoulKeeper, his Master, and a Chimera. She frowns before summoning her weapon.

"ROSE RING!" She shouts, making it appear in her hand. She twirls, her arm extended in front of her, then brings it up before crossing it down in front of her, back up, then across the other way, creating an 'X' shape. She throws it up, catching it in her left hand, and then twirls it around her wrist. "Not you fools again…. Looks like my time to shine is here!" She says, jumping into the air twirling. She quickly lands on top of a building. "Ribbon, Black-Thorn Trap!" She yells, twirling, before throwing her weapon into the air. It spins a few times before stopping, pointing at her enemies. It fires thousands of small, black, dart-like thorns. It lands around them, some hitting them, and then glows creating a barrier. She catches her weapon again before twirling like she did when summoning the Rose Ring. "Thor-Darts!" She yells mid spin. When she faces them again she brings the Rose Ring down in such a way that a long diagonal strip of thorns are fired, all hitting the enemies. She smiles when she sees Koyuki show up, already in Mew Form. "RIBBON, BLUENINJA DAGGERS!" She yells, daggers already in hand. She throws them, all homing in on SoulKeeper's Master and the Chimera. Most of them hit, but two miss. Rose smiles as Minya collects the Chimera's infuser. "Take that!" Koyuki yells at them. Rose quickly jumps down next to her.

"Well…. Let's finish th-…. Where the hell did they go?!" Rose says, noticing they're gone. "What the hell…. I was looking forward to fig-" She's cut off as she gets sent flying forwards. "Nyeh!" She gasps, landing perfectly though. 'This isn't going to be done yet…' She thinks to herself. SoulKeeper's sword is then seen flying through the air at her.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Koyuki screams. 'It's too late… I'm done.' Rose thinks to herself.

"FIGHT ON MEW KOY!" Rose yells before getting hit by the sword dead on.

AN: CCCLLLLIIIIFFFFFFFFFF HHHHAAAAANNNNNGGGGGEEEEERRRR R :P Hehe ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have to go to bed now seeing as how it's late. But I promise another chapter tomorrow! Good night darlings ^-^


	12. The good of life

AN: Ellos darlings! ^-^ How are you all feeling? Seeing as how I killed Rose and stuff…. Yeah. Poor Rose…. Lol :P

Rose opens her eyes after noticing she was alive and actually soaring through the air. She looks up and her stare is met with electric blue eyes. 'JACOB?!' She thinks to herself. 'How is he doing this? This isn't normal! NYA!~' She thinks quickly. She relaxes as they land.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asks. She nods.

"ONEE-CHAN!" They here Koyuki yell from nearby as she runs towards them. She reaches them as Jacob is setting Rose on the ground. Koyuki hugs Rose, glad that she is okay. "I thought you were going to die! Thank god J-" She coughs, remembering that Jacob can't know their secret. "This guy saved you! Don't even think about leaving me to protect the world without you!" Koyuki continues scolding. Rose rolls her eyes.

"Mew Koy… I'm fine. That's all that matters right now! That and killing those two…. Let's go! Thanks again for saving me!" Rose interjects quickly while dragging Koyuki after her. They jump onto a building and see SoulKeeper and his master leave. "Damnit… We weren't fast enough!" Rose curses. They quickly disappear back to Rose's house. "Sadly you have to leave this evening… Let's get your stuff together." Rose says and they do so, getting ready to head to Koyuki's house. After an hour Rose's mother sends them on their way, smiling.

"Good bye Koyuki-Chan! It was nice having you here!" Rose's mother says.

"Thank you, Mrs. Seprail! I enjoyed staying here!" She replies happily. Rose and her quickly head to Koyuki's house, taking a shortcut through an alley. Rose quickly gasps and stops Koyuki with an arm.

"Look! It's SoulKeeper!" She whispers to Koyuki. He notices them and smiles, reaching for his sword. Rose and Koyuki get ready for a fight, but then relax slightly as he throws it to the side. He takes a step closer, arms to the side to show he wasn't going to harm them.

"My Master isn't nearby, I promise." He says, a smile on his face. He takes a step closer.

"Koyuki get his sword." Rose says, pointing to it. Koyuki walks to it cautiously and picks it up before quickly returning to Rose's side.

"I promise not to hurt you, Rose, Koyuki. My Master can't control me right now… I have free reign over myself." He says, looking at Rose. He takes a few more steps, now in front of Rose. He gently puts a hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes. It was the first time she could truly examine him. He had light brown hair that fell slightly into eyes, which were a static green color. He had pale-ish skin also. He was the kind of guy that Rose would date…. Well. He would be if he wasn't ordered to kill her…

He gently wraps his arm around her stomach pulling her closer to him. She gasps but doesn't try to pull away… 'Just in case he is planning something' She lies to herself. She liked the way his arm felt around her. He was warm, even when it was cold out. He puts his mouth next to her ear and whispers quietly. "I wish that my Master didn't want you dead… I wouldn't have to fight you… and keep in mind, I would never hurt you. If that boy, Jacob? If Jacob hadn't saved you I would have made the sword fall short. I would have called it a power shortage." He whispers before Rose is dragged away from him.

"Brother alert!" Koyuki announces, dragging Rose away after handing SoulKeeper his sword back. He watches them go sadly before quickly disappearing.

"Koyuki you're hurting my arm!" Rose says to her friend, who is still dragging her.

"Suck it up!" Koyuki jokes with her.

"I hate you sometimes…" Rose mutters.

"I love you too, Onee-Chan." Koyuki replies. Rose just rolls her eyes then smiles as Koyuki opens the door to her house. They're greeted by warm smiles and Koyuki is hugged by her mother. Koyuki quickly drags Rose up to her room. "I have someone for you to meet!" Koyuki says quickly. She opens her door and immediately is attacked, with love, by a light brown dog with a whitish stomach and his legs. "Four Stars!" Koyuki says happily, cuddling her dog. Rose smiles, thinking about how happy her cat would be to see her… She had rescued her when she was younger, and the cat's name from there on out was 'Solace.' Four Stars jumps at her and she sits down, letting him jump onto her. He lays on her happily and the girls sit there for a little bit, relaxing. After an hour Rose heads home. Half-way home she's stopped by some guys, looking for a 'good time'. She snarls, in no mood to fight. She goes to slap one but is stopped by another guy.

"Let go of me!" She snarls at them and gets restrained even more. After a few minutes of struggling she gives up. 'Why me?' She asks herself, scared, tired, and in pain. Right before another guy could touch her they hear someone new.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend." SoulKeeper. Rose smiles as she watches him easily push away all of the guys and pull her close to him. He easily leaves with her and after getting far enough away he releases her. "You okay?" He asks, a slightly worried but mostly brave and calm look on his face.

"Yeah…. Thanks." Rose says, smiling happily at him.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything hurt you, Rose." He says, a loving look on his face.

"I've gotta go before they get worried about me. Thanks again, SoulK-" He cuts her off.

"Call me Souln when we're alone, Rose-Chan." He says, smiling. Rose nods before quickly leaving to get home. Upon arriving Jacob hugs her.

"You're late, Rose-Chan! I was getting worried!" He scolds her. Deciding not to tell him about her run ins with Souln, she quickly blames it on idiot drivers.

"I'm going to go get changed, I'll see you guys at dinner!" Rose says, walking up the staircase. She showers quickly before going downstairs, now wearing a blue nightgown. She eats dinner quickly before going to sit on the roof to think about the day. 'This is something I'll enjoy… A roof that I can easily access!' She thinks to herself. She yawns, tired. She shivers slightly as wind blows against her, but stops when a warm blanket is wrapped around her.

"Hello, Rose-Chan." Jacob says, sitting down next to her. Rose giggles and cuddles him.

"Hello, Onii-Sama!" Rose says, happily. They sit there together for a while, watching the sky. The stars were shining in place of the moon. "I love New Moons…. They're so interesting and beautiful!" Jacob looks slightly worried.

"And dark. Making it easier for young women like you to get attacked…" He whispers to her. She giggles.

"That's why I'm here, Onii-Sama!" She says, still giggling. He nods slightly and cuddles her closer.

"I love adorable families… But I have to break this one apart." They hear a voice behind them. They whip around to see SoulKeeper's master. 'Shit!' Rose curses to herself.

"Get inside, Rose-Chan!" Jacob whispers to her, but she shakes her head.

"This is my battle, Onii-Sama. And I plan on winning it!" She says, standing up.

"Rose-Chan! Don't!" Jacob yells, but it falls on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Onii-Sama…" She whispers quietly, and he looks confused.

"MEW ROSE, METAMORPHOSIS!" She yells, awakening Koyuki. She appears nearby, already transformed. Rose floats into the air, glowing brightly. She bends over and runs her hands up the front of her legs, Crimson Red boots appearing, and then her garter. She straightens out and twirls, her skirt forming into existence. She puts her arms, bent, over her head, crossing her wrists. She brings them down gently, her Gloves and ears appearing. She front flips, her tail appearing easily. She smiles, a fang slipping out. She closes her eyes and lands, when she reopens them they're a crimson color. Her hair also changes color and her choker appears. She smirks, watching Jacob and SoulKeeper's master's looks of shock.

"Consider yourself fucked." Koyuki says, smirking at SoulKeeper's master. Rose nods, giggling.

"ROSE RING!"

"BLUE NINJA DAGGERS!" Rose and Koyuki yell in unison. Their weapons appear in a blinding shine of light. Rose twirls her Rose Ring around her arm before twirling.

"RIBBON BLACK-THORN TRAP!" She yells before throwing her weapon into the air, twirling it. It stops twirling and sends Thorns flying at Master. He gets hit by most of them and stunned.

"SOULKEEPER!" He yells and he appears.

"Shit…" He mutters, seeing Rose and Koyuki.

"Take care of them." He orders.

"NOT SO FAST!" A new voice calls, and they turn to see five other girls. Ichigo, Zakuro, Retasu, Pudding, and Mint had come to help! "First of all, OTHER MEWS?!" Ichigo asks. "Second of all, We're not letting you do shit to them!" She adds. Rose smiles.

"Hi Mew Ichigo!" She calls over to her.

"You know me?" She asks.

"Yeah… It's me. Rose." Rose says, giggling.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a mew?!" Ichigo asks.

"Because we weren't at the time." Rose says, motioning between herself and Koyuki.

"Kill them!" Master whispers just loud enough for SoulKeeper to hear. SoulKeeper nods sadly before raising his sword.

"I'll server forever!" He says, and then turns toward his Master. "BUT YOU'RE NOT THE ONE I'M GOING TO SERVE!" He yells before slashing at his old Master. He leaves a large gash across his chest, leaving him to bleed out. He drops his sword to the side and walks to Rose who was now facing him in shock. "I've been waiting for this moment…" He whispers and kisses her passionately. She kisses back happily.

"Rose-Chan!" Jacob says, shocked beyond belief.

"Go Onee-Chan!" Koyuki cheers her on.

"What just happened?" Ichigo and the other four girls ask at the same time.

"Love…" Souln replies, breaking away from the kiss. Rose quickly hugs him.

"Love can break the strongest of evil's bonds…" Rose whispers, remembering the note she had found in her room.

"I knew you'd figure it out…" Souln replies, smiling.

"… I don't approve of this one hundred percent…. But I'll live." Jacob mutters. Everyone laughs as Souln and Rose continue hugging.

AN: NO this is not the end of the story! NOT EVEN CLOSE! So yeah ^-^ GO GOOD SOULN! And brotherly Jacob XD


	13. Well who are you?

AN: Ellos Darlings 3 I hope you enjoyed Master's death! And Rose and Souln getting together ^-^ Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ONWARDS!

Everyone heads to Café Mew Mew to meet Shirogane and have Koyuki and Rose receive their uniforms for work. Upon arriving, Shirogane was already giving them an attitude. Rose didn't enjoy that very much, nor did Ichigo.

"Back off, sheesh. You're such a pain in the ass." Rose says while walking away. Shirogane glares after her as Ichigo smiles, glad she's not the only one who gets annoyed by him. Keiichiro quickly catches up to Rose, her and Koyuki's outfits in hand.

"Ms. Rose." He says gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She turns and her gently takes her hand and kisses it. "Sorry for Shirogane's bad attitude, I hope to make up for it." He says and Rose smiles. 'Maybe I can deal with this!' She thinks to herself before Keiichiro hands her her new uniform. She takes it and looks at it. It was Crimson red with black trim. And absolutely perfect! 'I think I'll enjoy working here!' Rose thinks to herself.

"Thank you! And it's okay, I'm good at getting people to calm down." She says, smirking. Keiichiro nods and goes to bring Koyuki hers. It was black with a bit of red. "Opposites strike again!" Rose says, giggling. Koyuki joins in before they go to the back room to get change. They come back out a few minutes later and give a little twirl to show off. The girls and Keiichiro claps while Souln smiles and Shirogane doesn't really care. Rose giggles and walks over to Jacob who hadn't been paying attention. "Onii-Sama? What do you think?" She asks quietly. Jacob looks at her and smiles.

"Gorgeous as always, Rose-Chan. Gorgeous as always…" He whispers the last half. Rose gently hugs him, smiling. "I don't think I'll get over the fact that you might die in battle… But I'll live with it…. I know you can handle yourself… and you'll have friends to help you." He whispers to her.

"I won't leave you alone, Jacob." She whispers back and there's a quite 'Awww' from the girls. Jacob chuckles and pushes her back a little bit, gently.

"You better not… I'll have to hunt you down!" He says, laughing. Rose giggles as everyone bursts into laughter, except Shirogane. He was being a party pooper. 'I'll fix this…' Rose thinks to herself glaring at Shirogane. She walks over to him, everyone watching her.

"Oi… Shirogane." She says.

"What?" He asks, venom in his voice.

"You're such a pain in the ass… Why? Did a chimera step on your favorite stone or something? If so, grow up." Rose says, giggling. He glares at her. "… Do we need to Tango this out, Shiro?" Rose asks, her glare returning.

"What Tango do you prefer?" He asks. 'This is going down.' Rose thinks.

"This kind." She says, sweeping her leg out at his. He jumps away and quickly goes to return the attack. Rose jumps back with a back flip. "El Tango De Pain." Rose finishes her statement. He dives at her and she quickly dodges.

"Ummm…. What the hell?" Koyuki asks, confused. Everyone else shrugs and watches the two fight. After an hour with no hits landed Rose finishes the battle. She jumps into the rafters and quickly swings back down, landing behind Shirogane. She hits him quickly in the back before knocking him out.

"Our Tango is done." She declares and walks away.

"Woo! Go Onee-Chan!" Koyuki calls after her and everyone laughs again. Rose leaves the Café and takes to the roof of it. She lands on top of the statue on top, watching the sky.

"I won fair and square." She mutters to herself, smirking. She notices a glow to her right and turns. 'The f- SHIT!' She quickly dodges a light orb. 'The fuck was that!?' She jumps down. "Show yourself." She snarls. She sees a shadow lung at her. She jumps to the side. "Shit…. Looks like this is a battle!" She says before back flipping. "MEW ROSE, METAMORPHOSIS!" she yells, quickly transforming. The girls, Souln, Jacob, and Keiichiro come out just in time to see the shadow lunge again. Rose dodges to the right and jumps upwards. "Wanna help?!" She asks, glaring down at them. They all quickly transform and come to join in. Rose notices more shadows come to join the battle. "Shit…" She mutters before noticing the ones coming towards the guys. "HELL NO!" She shouts and jumps right as one swings a claw. She lets it hit her instead of the guys, getting sent flying in the process. "Nyeh!" She yelps before feeling someone catch her. "Oh hi!" She says to Ichigo. "Thanks for that!" She giggles and Ichigo puts her on the ground.

"Onee-Chan stop getting into so much trouble!" Koyuki yells at her. Rose glances her direction just as one comes down at Koyuki.

"KOYUKI!" She yells. Not caring what Koyuki had just said she dives forwards, grabbing Koyuki and then rolling, protecting both of them. "What was that, Koy?" she asks, chuckling.

"Oh shut up…." Koy replies, frowning.

"Okay… first things first though!" Rose says, dragging Koyuki with her off the ground. "We need to call our weapons!" she says to Koyuki.

"ROSE RING!"

'BLUE NINJA DAGGERS!" They yell in unison, their weapons appearing perfectly.

"I love this…" Rose mutters. "Ready for kicking assess?" Rose asks Koyuki who simply nods.

"RIBBON BLACK NINJA THORNS!" They shout in unison, Rose sending Thorns at Koyuki who combines them with her daggers. They fly through the air, breaking apart slowly and quickly dismisses shadows. Rose chuckles before jumping into the air. "My turn!" She says happily. "THOR-DARTS!" She yells, twirling while shooting out lines of thorns. After dismissing tons ore she lands, smiling. Her smile ends quickly when she notices the dagger flying towards her. "SHIT!" she yells, but before she could move she was already off the ground.

"You're lucky I'm here…" Souln whispers in her ear, making her giggle. He lands and puts her down.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go back to watching over the guys." She replies, smirking. She notices a man standing there watching them, smirking. Souln had already disappeared back to the guys and she was away from the battle now. She had to fight him alone! "Damnit…" She mutters before dodging another dagger. "Get your fucking daggers away from me!" She snarls and only more are thrown. 'I'mmmm going to need help…' she thinks to herself before yelping as he appears in front of her.

"Ever had a flying lesson?" He asks and she shakes her head. "No you have!" He says before hitting her hard, sending her flying back over to the battle… In the middle to be exact. She lands hard, coughing up a bit of blood.

"Fuck…" she mutters as she feels herself start to black out.

"ROSE-CHAN!" She hears her brother yell. 'I have to do this for them…' She thinks to herself, forcing her body upwards onto her feet. 'I'll give it my all… Even if it kills me.' She silently promises. She feels her body start glowing and she looks down slightly.

"What? Mew Aqua?" Ichigo asks. Zakuro shakes her head.

"Over-powering emotions. I'd back away if I were you, Mew Ichigo." She says.

"This is my job." Rose whispers. "My job… Is to protect this world… FROM EVIL LIKE YOU!" She yells the last part right as the guy comes into view. He stops in his tracks, confused. She launches forwards, breaking the sound barrier. She hits him dead on, knocking him full force to the ground. She kneels on him, snarling. "Ribbon Black-Thorn Deathwish!" She snarls quietly at him, her Rose Ring glowing. She forces it against his chest before back flipping away as it floats up, glowing a dark color. "Full force!" She shouts as it sends a beam of light down towards him, thorns mixed in. She listens to him yell out in pain and she stands there watching as he slowly dies. 'I feel so evil watching this… Doing this.' She thinks to herself, but doesn't try to stop anything. He finally dies and Rose falls to her knees, mental and emotional pain overwhelming her. 'I can't stay in Mew form for much longer…. I'm too weak.' She thinks to herself before she feels the energy leave her body. Her glow fades away and her Mew form disappears.

"Onee-Chan!" Koyuki says, running towards her. She couldn't move, or tell her to stay back. She couldn't do anything. Koyuki quickly grabs her friend in a hug, holding her close. "It's okay, Onee-Chan… Stay calm, okay? We'll get you out of here." Koyuki reassures her.

"Be careful, Mew Koyuki. She's unstable." Zakuro says, coming closer.

"Wait! Stay there! She's tensing up…" Koyuki warns Zakuro. It was true. Rose could feel her body tensing and she knew she couldn't stay there.

"Koyuki-Chan. Stay here." She orders quietly, unwrapping Koyuki's arms from around her.

"What?" She asks. Before she could do anything Rose had already taken off, running for the city. "Shit." Koyuki curses and Zakuro takes a few steps closer.

"She needs time alone. She'll be okay, don't worry." She whispers to Koyuki who just stares after her friend.

Rose keeps running, unable to turn back to everyone she had just protected by doing something so terrible. She had killed a man. She knew she'd have nightmares that night… Cruel ones. She found herself in the middle of nowhere when she came back to her senses fully. She was in a large field, one she hadn't seen before.

"And now I'm lost…" She mutters to herself. She was far away from any form of society. "At least if I scream or flip out no one will be around …" She whispers, looking around. There was nothing but fields and a small hill. She walks up the hill and looks out at a field of flowers. "Wow!" She whispers in amazement. Many of the flowers were Tulips or lilies. Some were roses though! She quickly runs down the hill into the field of flowers and lightning bugs. She runs around for a while, petals floating around her. She gets to an area where some flowers were shut. "Huh?" She asks herself. She looks around and doesn't see anything but a bench. She walks over and finds a watch with a note.

'_Beauty of the midnight time will rise.' _

"Huh?" She asks herself again and looks at the watch. "11:59? Wow…" She turns around and starts to walk over to examine the flowers some more when they all open simultaneously. "Now it makes sense!" She whispers to herself and lays down looking at them. She reaches out and picks one and sniffs it. It smelt like perfection. She gently pulls the leaves off the long stem and picks another one to do the same. She gently ties the ends together before putting it behind her head and pulling the tops to the front and tying them. "A flower crown!" She giggles and goes to pick tons of other flowers. After making a large crown she wears it proudly. "Queen of the flowers… Rosanna Seprail!" She laughs to herself before climbing one of the nearby trees. She looks out across the field and smiles, feeling at piece. "I'll find my way home tomorrow…" she whispers quietly. She slowly falls asleep, a smile on her face.

At five she wakes up to see that the field had dew all over it. It looked even more beautiful! She quickly climbs down the tree, ready to start her long walk back home. She takes off the way she had come from the day before, hoping that she'd be able to get home easily. Once she gets over a few hills she sees the outskirts of the city and she smiles. She checks the watch she had found last night and frowns when she sees it was 1:00. "They're definitely worried about me…" She murmurs before walking down the last hill to the city. About halfway there she hears a voice.

"Oi! Girl!" It yells to her. She turns to see a guy floating with green hair, large ears, and somewhat weird clothes. "Have you met a girl named Ichigo?" He asks. She nods slightly. 'Who is this guy?' she asks herself. "Can you bring me to her?" He asks.

"I'm figuring that part out myself…." She answers, frowning slightly. "I got a little lost last night…. I don't need help though!" Rose says quickly. She turns and walks away as the stranger disappears. 'That was weird…' She thinks to herself. As she gets to the city outskirts she felt tired, but knew she couldn't stay there for long. She quickly runs out of the downtown area and is in a part of the city she had never been in. "Crap…" she mutters. She walks for a while and is still lost immensely. "I really wish that I had my phone… And there's no decent stores near here!" She keeps walking, annoyed and tired. After another hour she finally gave up. She slowly sits down against a building and looks around, trying to find a familiar place and or face. The guy appears again and sits down next to her. She glances at him and he smiles.

"I'll help you out." He says before picking her up. She yelps quickly before calming down as he starts to carry her gently. Then she yelps again as he takes to the air. 'I remember Ichigo fighting these things…. What were their names again?' Roe thinks to herself. After a few minutes they land back near her house and she smiles.

"Thanks!" She says and then turns towards Café Mew Mew. "C'mon. I'll bring you to Ichigo." Rose says and the guy smiles and follows her. They finally make it there and the door is locked with a sign.

'_Closed for maintenance'_

"They're looking for me…" Rose whispers, smiling. "Follow me, I can get us in." She says and drags him to the side wall. "Follow me." She orders before jumping up onto the second story. He quickly follows and lands next to her. Rose walks over to the window and opens it easily before motioning for Him to follow. He joins her and she shuts the window again and goes to wait in the Café. After two hours of waiting they hear the door being opened and Rose pokes the guy and whispers "Follow me" Before jumping up to the rafters to watch. Everyone walks in, looking miserable. Rose watches them as they move tables together to sit and discuss how to find her. She jumps down, landing in the middle of all of them. "Miss me?" She asks after they had calmed down from her surprise landing.

"ROSE-CHAN!" Most of them yell in happiness. Rose seems not to notice and motions the guy down.

"Ichigo this guy is here to see you…" She says. Ichigo's eyes light up in confusion, remembrance, excitement, and some fear. 'She obviously knows him…' Rose thinks to herself.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I sure did ^-^ I know ALL of you know who our newcomer is! Hehehe…. Bye for now ^-^


	14. Past never Forgotten

AN: I'm SOOOOO sorry that I didn't post a chapter in the past two days! I had a migraine… It's a pain in the ass! Well… More like the head… So instead I've been watching Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch… Hehe ^-^ I TOTALLY ship Hanon and Tarou, Gaito and Sara, and last but definitely not least ((My favorite)) Kaito and Lucia! Nya!~ I might make a TMM and MMPPP Crossover… It would be fun! ^-^ Anywho, my internet right now isn't allowing me to do much so I'm writing this to post later!

"Ichigo-Chan? Who is this?" Rose asks pointing at the guy.

"Um… Well… This is Kisshu. A Cyniclon… He's a friend now though!" Ichigo says, adding the last part quickly. Rose nods and holds out her hand.

"Well, Kisshu, I'm Rosanna Seprail! But please, call me Rose!" She says, smiling. Kisshu shakes her hand, smirking his one-fanged smirk. On the inside Rose swoons. 'He's soooooo HOT!' She thinks to herself before glancing at Souln and Jacob who were both glaring and looking worried. Rose lets go of Kisshu's hand and frowns slightly. "Sorry for disappearing, Souln…. Onii-Sama…" She whispers quietly before gasping as Jacob walks over and picks her up in a hug. "Onii-Sama! I can't breathe!" Rose complains but forgets about it as Jacob continuously kisses her head.

"Never do that again… Don't leave me… You promised you wouldn't leave me…" He whispers to her and she smiles.

"Sometimes it'll be impossible to keep that promise, Onii-Sama… This life will be hard for me, but I'll still continue it." Rose whispers back, earning a small 'aww' from the girls, excluding Zakuro and Mint. Jacob lets go of rose and she walks over to Souln who frowns for a few seconds before pulling her into a kiss.

"OI! That's my baby sister you're randomly lip-locking!" Jacob yells at him, but Souln continues. Kisshu chuckles.

"That kind of reminds me of you and Tree-Hugger, Koneko-Chan." Kisshu says, glancing at Ichigo.

"NOT FUNNY! KISSHU!" Ichigo yells at him. Souln and Rose glance at them before pulling away from each other, blushing.

"Tree-Hugger…?" Rose asks.

"He means Aoyama-Kun…" Ichigo answers, swooning silently.

"Sounds like a Tree-Hugger name… No offense…" Rose murmurs.

"I like her already, Koneko-Chan! Is she a Mew too? If so this stay'll be fun!" Kisshu says, smiling. Rose nods and giggles.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Koyuki says from where she had been sitting before Rose glares at Ichigo. Everyone goes silent, hostility in the air.

"You never told me about your BOYFRIEND!" Rose yells at her. Ichigo's eyes widen and she runs out the door, laughing and screaming at the same time. Rose chases after her, laughing. Everyone follows them out to the field and enjoy watching them run around.

"Ichigo-Chan…?" They hear a voice ask. They turn to see a guy standing there.

"OI! Tree-Hugger!" Kisshu yells at him.

"He looks like a tree-hugger also…" Rose mutters, looking at him. Ichigo glares at her.

"You're going down, Rose-Chan." Ichigo snarls.

"Oh. Shit." Rose replies and runs away screaming.

"Is this normal?" Kisshu asks. Souln, Jacob, Koyuki, and Retasu all shake their heads. "Okay okay… I understand…"

"GOMAKANSI!" Rose yells, apologizing in Japanese.

"She learns fast…" Jacob mutters, smiling at his sister who was still running away.

"SHOULDN'T IT BE FOX CHASES CAT?!" Rose yells before tripping. "Nyeh!" She gasps as she falls toward the water of the lake.

"Rose-Chan!" Almost everyone yells.

"Fuck!" Jacob yells and runs quickly as Rose hits the water. He dives in and carries her out, now both soaking wet. "Rose-Chan…. Are you okay? You know better than to goof off near water…" Jacob asks her.

"I-I'm fine…" She sneezes after saying that. "Unh" She groans before falling unconscious.

"ROSE-CHAN!" Souln yells and runs over. "Rose-Chan?! Jacob what the hell just happened?" Souln asks, worried.

"Rose never learned how to swim… She's always been some-what terrified of water… For some reason whenever she goes in water colder than 75 degrees she gets sick immediately…. She's just like her other older sister… But… She's no longer with us… I think Rose is terrified of water because she watched her sister drown… She couldn't do anything because she was shocked half to death…." Jacob whispers quietly, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Wow… Poor Rose… I… I didn't know that anything that terrible had happened to her…" Souln whispers as the others gather around.

"We have to get her home… If not she'll only get more sick." Jacob replies, pushing his emotions away. He carries her home, everyone surrounding him. Upon arriving their parents open the door and gasp when they see Jacob carrying Rose.

"Rose-Chan!" Her mother gasps. "My baby! What happened to her?!" She demands, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ichigo and her were running around and she accidently slipped into the pond at the park. She'll be fine, Mother." Jacob says, carrying her upstairs. He quickly wraps her up in towels and blankets, holding her close to warm her up. She wakes up after a few minutes and looks curiously at her older brother. "Rose-Chan, go take a shower. You fell into the pond." Jacob orders. Rose nods and goes to her bathroom, gently turns on the water, and gets in. quietly she sings a song that she had heard only in her dreams.

"Red like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest… White is cold and always yearning, burdened by, the loyal test…. Black the beast descends from shadows…. Yellow beauty burns gold." She quietly hums the tune over in over as she heats up her body. Jacob recognizes the song… The song that had been sung quietly during his older sister's funeral. 'How does she know that song?! She was only three!' He asks himself. After a few minutes she comes back out, dressed in warm, dry, clothes.

"Where did you learn that song, Rose-Chan." Jacob demands quietly.

"I hear it in my dreams…" Rose replies quietly.

"It played at Violet's funeral…. When you were three. You shouldn't now that song, Rose-Chan. It only means bad things." Jacob answers quietly before leaving. 'That only makes me want to sing it more…' Rose thinks to herself before climbing to her roof, leaving a quick note.

'_On the Roof if you need me… P.S. Red like Roses fills my dreams…. And brings me to the place she rests. You can't stop that.'_

She quietly looks out over the sky. 'This is the Country she drowned in… I know I can get to her resting place!' She takes a deep breath and sings.

"Red Like Roses fills my Dreams and brings me to the place you rest." A reddish petal floats by her. 'It's working!' She thinks to herself and follows it, more appearing. "White is cold and always yearning, burdened by, the loyal test!" She sings and slowly snow falls. "Black the Beast descends from shadows!" She notices menacing shadows take place instead of her own as she continues to run. "Yellow beauty burns Gold!" She sings the last part and a golden glow surrounds her slightly and the petals. She keeps running until she comes to a small, snow-covered ledge-like hill with a grave on it. The petals turn purple and twirl around the spot. A youngish figure appears, looking a lot like Rose but with light purple hair.

"Violet!" Rose exclaims happily. Violet reaches her arms out and Rose goes to hug her but is stopped by a loud, familiar voice.

"ROSE-CHAN! DON'T!" She turns around to see Jacob standing nearby.

"Jacob-San?" Violet asks from behind her before reaching for Roses arm. Jacob gets there first and pulls her away.

"VIOLET ONEE-CHAN!" Rose yells, trying to struggle away.

"Rose-Chan!" Violet calls back to her. Jacob pushes Rose behind him protectively.

"I know what's you're trying to do to MY baby sister! You can't come back!" Jacob says, holding Rose behind him.

"W-What?" Rose stutters.

"Hmph!" Violets growls at them. "I'll take it by force then! Red from the Rose T-"

"Rose-Chan! Cover your ears!" Jacob demands.

"No!" Rose says before jumping into the air. "MEW ROSE METAMORPHOSIS!" Rose transforms quickly and holds out her hand. "BLACK-THORN SWORD!" She yells, a black-handled sword with a green blade and a red rose statuette at the top of the hilt.

"Huh?" Violet and Jacob say in unison.

"RIBBON BLACK-THORN TAL-SLASH!" Rose yells, whipping her sword in diagonal slash in front of herself, a talon-shape being made by thorns. It slashes in the same diagonal pattern as her sword, swiping across Violet.

"NYEH!" She screams before disappearing. Rose collapses to her knees, going back to normal. 'That power… Is excruciating!' Rose thinks to herself. Jacob runs over and picks her up.

"Rose-Chan… You… You…" Jacob starts off.

"YOU BAKA!" They hear their mother finish. "Rose-Chan! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" She screams at Rose who flinches.

"Back down." They hear Souln's voice from behind them. Souln walks up next to them and Reaches his arms out. Jacob gently lays Rose in them and turns to their mother.

"Rose would have died! Violet was a cursed child! She tried to take your youngest child's life in order to live again!" Jacob yells at her. Their mother reaches out the slap them, but is stopped by Rose.

"Don't touch him." Rose snarls. Their mother turns to her.

"You God forsaken child! YOU KILLED MY FIRST CHILD AGAIN!" She screams and lunges at Rose, a dagger in hand. Rose doesn't have enough time to react as her mother tackles her, pinning her to the ground. "I'll make you die like your sister did!" She yells down at Rose. Rose flinches, but doesn't try to move.

"Gomanasi…. Jacob… Souln." Rose whispers. Her other lifts her up and gets ready to throw her in. "But I might leave again." She whispers. Her mother throws her and she flips backwards. "ROSE PETAL VANISHER!" She yells and disappears in an explosion of Rose petals. Jacob, Souln, and her mother gasp. "Pik'a'boo… I'm not dead to you." Rose whispers into her mother's ear before kicking her into the ocean. "I know why I can't swim. It's because you can't!" She yells at her before turning to Jacob and Souln. "I…. I'm so sorry… Jacob…" She whispers before falling to her knees, tears pouring down her face.

"Rose-Chan… Thank you." He whispers and picks her up gently. "I think father will understand if we explain it to him." He whispers and motions for Souln to follow him. They walk back to the Seprail residence and explain everything to Mr. Seprail. He listens intently, Rose sitting on his lap like she used to when she was younger and would get an injury.

"I see… I knew there was something wrong with Violet… I could tell from the start. I didn't have any idea that Your… Mother… Would take it this far." He whispers, gently rocking Rose in her lap. She gently falls asleep, Jacob, Souln, and Her father all smiling at her.

"She looks so young like this… It reminds me of when she was six… That one time when she cut her knee open and she refused to go to sleep or relax unless 'Her daddy was right there with her.'… She was always a daddy's girl… Violet was the only one that was obsessed with mother… I'm glad." Jacob whispers quietly, not wanting to wake Rose up. Souln gently leans over and kisses her cheek, smiling, before sitting back down. Mr. Seprail smiles.

"I can live with her dating you, Souln." He says, smiling at the brown-haired green-eyed wonder that had found his way into Rose's heart.

A few hours later Rose wakes up and finds they had all fallen asleep in the chairs they were in the night before. 'The dream is still here…' She thinks to herself. 'But I can rid of it.' And so, she smiles. Her day was already complete.

An: Once again, Sorry for not posting! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Peace Out Everyone!


	15. if today was My Last Day

AN: Ellos darlings! How are you all? I just participated in Earth Hour! My sister and I did TONS of singing… Mostly songs from Lion King, Aladdin, Mulan, and some other songs people would know, like E.T ((KISSHUUUUU)) So yeah….((P.S GRAB YO' TISSUES!)) ONWARDS!

Rose stretches for a few minutes, tired still. She smiles at her Father and brother before kissing Souln's cheek and leaving them a note.

'_At Café Mew Mew for work! See you later!'_

She quickly runs to work, arriving on time. She goes to the back and throws on her Uniform-Dress. She goes back out and works as if nothing had happened yesterday, which was the best thing she could do. After a little while she goes to turn on the radio to play quietly over the intercom. 'Oh god…' She thinks to herself as Thrift Shop comes on. She goes back out and works quickly, enjoying the beat of the song. Since it was a nightcore station, it was the nightcore version. That just made her day even more! She dances around, making everyone smile. After a while Ichigo and her were singing along and dancing, giggling.

"I'm gonna pop some tags"

"Only got twenny dolla's in mai pocket!" They sing jokingly, having fun.

The song ends and 'I Will Not Bow' Turns on and they laugh even more. Koyuki walks over, dramatically Lip syncing to it. Everyone in the Café bursts out laughing, except Shirogane who was watching. They glare at him and he just smirks and walks away.

"Hey Koyuki… BOW DOWN TO ME!" Rose jokingly yells at Koyuki who only replies with the lyrics.

"I will not bow! I will not break! I will shut the world away" Koyuki falls to her knees and leans back, air guitaring her heart out. Everyone continues to laugh before stopping as the door is kicked open.

"FUCK! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?" Rose screams falling to her knees. It was her mother. Her mother pulls a gun, making everyone scared. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Rose screams, jumping up and lunging at her mother.

"ROSE-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ichigo yells at her as she watches Rose's mother pull the trigger, aiming straight for Rose's chest. Rose gasps and forces herself to the ground, dodging the bullet.

"I won't let you have a second chance at my life! I WON'T DIE!" Rose yells at her mother, lunging again. They gasp as Rose hits her full force, sending them both to the ground. Rose's mother forces her on her back, pinning her down. She reaches for her gun. "No… NO!" Rose screams. "ROSE PETAL VANISH!" She shouts, disappearing in another explosion of rose petals. She appears above her mother in the air. She comes down landing on her back and forcing her to the ground. She jumps off, front flipping. She lands and whips around, now facing her mother again. Her mother grabs her gun and fires again, this time rose isn't fast enough to move. "NYEH!" She screams as the bullet hits her stomach. She falls to her knees and she hears another gun shot, then a loud 'Twang' sound. She looks up to see Souln standing, his dagger raised.

"ROSE-CHAN!" She hears her brother yell before the world goes black. She couldn't move any more… She could barely breathe. She could feel herself being lifted up by her brother, and a loud 'Twang' as her mother is disarmed. A swear as Souln stabs her. Then nothing. 'Am… Am I dead?' She asks herself. She didn't know. She just hoped she wasn't. She didn't get to say goodbye to anyone… She didn't want to have to either.

"Rose-Chan…" Jacob whispers, tears rolling down his face. Souln comes to stand by his side, Tears forming in his eyes. The girls come running out, sobbing. Zakuro and Mint look sad, but weren't crying yet. Shirogane comes out, tears forming slightly.

"Mew Rose…" He whispers, quietly. He walks over to Jacob and pats his arm before gently brushing hair away from Rose's face.

"My… My baby sister… She killed her…. She killed Rose… Why…. Why didn't she die… My baby sister… My poor poor baby sister…." Jacob whispers quietly.

"Rosanna…" Souln whispers, tears now free-falling down his face.

"Rose-Chan…" The girls whisper in unison… Except Koyuki.

"Onee-Chan… I love you Onee-Chan… You can't die yet…" She whimpers and gently hugs her now-dead 'Onee-Chan'. She gently removes Rose from Jacob's arms and falls to her knees, holding her close. "I won't let you go… Not until you wake up… You're the only true family member I had left! ONEE-CHAN!" She screams the last word, still crying. Souln gently takes Rose away and Jacob picks up Koyuki.

"C'mon… We have to tell my father… He needs to say goodbye to his little girl…" Jacob whispers. They walk back to The Seprail residence, all silently letting tears fall down their faces. Souln carefully opens the door and call out.

"Mr. Seprail? Mr. Seprail… We… Need some help." His voice cracking repeatedly. Mr. Seprail comes downstairs and stops in his tracks upon seeing all of them, including his daughter.

"What…. Happened…?" He asks, tears forming.

"Apparently mother wasn't dead…. She…. She came and killed her." Jacob quietly tells him. He slowly nods before walking to the couch. He motions Souln over. Souln obediently walks over and Mr. Seprail gently takes Rose from his arms.

"Please… Leave me to myself to say goodbye…" He whispers and everyone heads upstairs. They sit silently in Rose's room, tears still falling. After a few minutes Mr. Seprail comes upstairs and sighs. "I'm going to call the police. Then the Funeral Services." He whispers. He grabs a phone and dials a few numbers before sitting back down. Koyuki stares into blank space before gasping. She runs to where Rose's body is laid and smiles.

"Onee-Chan. You saved me many times… My turn to save you!" She says and quietly hums. After a few minutes she quietly sings.

"Rising from the Petals of time, Roses grow. The red of the Roses leads your life back to where we are. The white of winter is cold, but refreshes our minds of the changes of time. Black's darkness holds dark demons, but darkness can only be the beginning of light. Yellow holds the beauty of Sun's Gold." She sings. Jacob whips around, hearing the song.

"Koyuki?! Where in the name of all things alive and holy did you hear that?!" Jacob asks.

"Rose sang it to me a few seconds ago… she told me it could save her… And it wasn't from Violet… Who's Violet?" Koyuki replies. Jacob explains to her what happened in the past. After a few minutes of talking about it she turns back to Rose. "Red of Roses, White of winter, Black of Darkness, Yellow of Gold, They hold the life of the one in my heart. Let them bring her back to me." She finishes and Rose glows. First red, then white, then black, then gold. She awakens, coughing harshly, but was healed.

"K-Koyuki-Chan! It w-worked!" She exclaims, hugging her now crying friend.

"Rose-Chan!" Koyuki replies, holding her close. Everyone comes running in and gasps. Jacob quickly explains what just happened and everyone stands there, their jaws falling to the floor. Mr. Seprail sots there in total shock.

"Enter totally shocked expressions…." Rose whispers in Koyuki's ear. Koyuki giggles and nods. "Oi…. I'm hungry. Can someone get me some food?" Rose asks. Everyone gives her the 'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?' Look. Rose giggles and stands up. "Fine… I'll get it myself!" She says and gets up. As soon as she gets up she collapses back to her knees and Souln immediately is by her side, picking her up. He carries her to the kitchen and makes her a small snack to eat and gets her a bottle of water. She quickly eats and drinks while smiling at everyone. "That hurt for like… Two seconds. Then I didn't feel it anymore… I didn't feel anything anymore…" She explains quietly to Souln, Whose lap she was now sitting on. She relaxes for the rest of the day as her father makes calls and explains everything that happened today. She falls asleep and quietly dreams. The world was a better place now. Everyone could rest easy that night.

AN: Did you like that chapter? I did… Until I killed Rose… My heart kind of shattered… BUTTTTTT I got over it XD Bye my Darlings! ^-^


	16. Long days, short nights

AN: I hope I didn't break TOO many hearts with Rose's death… Hehe... I could have done worse! But yeah, thank god for Koyuki! ^-^ Anywho, Special thanks to Cigs98 for fav'ing and following me! It's very much so appreciated! And, as always… ONWARDS!

Rose wakes up the next morning, slightly stiff and sore. She stands up and stretches, hearing all of her bones pop. She smiles as she feels her body loosen from the stiff grasp that it had a few seconds before. She runs downstairs, eager to get some breakfast. She quickly makes some pancakes and eats them by herself, glad she knew how to make them. She leaves a note for her father and Jacob.

'_Going for a walk, I'll see you guys later!'_

She quickly runs back upstairs and changes into a small, black, strapless summer-dress that ended just below the halfway area of her thigh. She quickly goes back downstairs and leaves the note in the "Note spot". Aka on the T.V. She happily leaves the house, glad that it was warm out. She walks around in the main part of the city before she notices a 'Special someone'.

"Souln!" she calls happily, walking up to him. He turns and smiles before hugging her. She cuddles into his arms, smiling.

"Hey Rose-Chan!" He replies happily. "What are you doing out and about at seven a.m.?" He asks her.

"Enjoying a nice, warm, morning. What about you?" She answers. He nods before letting go of their hug.

"I was doing the same actually! I'm glad that you woke up early! Seeing as how yesterday was… Hectic…" He says, a smirk appearing and disappearing quickly. She nods and holds his hand.

"Shall we walk together?" She asks him, giggling.

"Of course!" He replies as if it's the most obvious thing ever. They walk for a while before Souln's phone vibrates. He looks at it to see a text from Jacob. "Jacob." He says simply before checking it.

_Have you seen Rose?_

**Yeah. Walking with her right now actually!**

_So she went out to see you? All her note says is she went for a walk…_

**No. We kind of bumped into each other :P**

_That's weird… Oh well. Take care of her while you two are out there… Don't let crazy shit happen XD_

**I thought you knew me better than that, Jacob. XD Anyway, I'll talk to you when I drop her off later. Bye.**

_K._

"Did he just "K." Me?!" Souln flips out jokingly. Rose giggles a bit.

"Oh no he di'in't!" Rose replies, busting out into fits of laughter. They laugh together, still walking around before they come across Café Mew Mew. Rose walks in and almost into Ichigo who was trying to run out, crying. Rose quickly pulls her into a hug asking, "What's wrong Ichigo Onee-Chan? Shh… It's gonna be okay."

"I… I broke up with Aoyama since we d-didn't talk much m-more… I went to talk to S-Shirogane about since I've a-always l-liked him… And… He…. He was holding hands with Retasu!" Ichigo sputters out in-between sobs and tears. Rose gently rocks back and forth, still hugging Ichigo.

"C'mon… Let's go get some ice cream and forget about it for now. I know the BEST place for ice cream. C'mon." She softly whispers to her and walks with her away as Souln looks in, seeing Shirogane and Retasu talking. He frowns and catches up to the girls.

"Ice cream's on me." He tells them and Rose hugs his arm.

"Thanks Souln!" Rose coos and then goes back to having her arm around Ichigo's shoulders for mental support. They arrive at Dorriens, also known as the best ice cream place in the history of ice cream shops. They order huge bowls of ice cream and sit down, enjoying the deliciousness. After a few minutes Rose feels someone hug her from behind and someone else kiss her cheek gently. She turns to see Koyuki and Jacob standing there. Jacob chuckles as Koyuki takes a spoonful of Rose's ice cream and eats it quickly. Rose giggles and eats some more, looking protective over it.

"So Souln texted us about what's going on with Ichigo Onee-Chan…. So we came to help make her feel better!" Koyuki exclaims, giving Ichigo a large hug.

"Fox-paws off of her! She's MY strawberry!" Rose yells at Koyuki jokingly. Everyone bursts into laughter, looking like idiots. Rose removes a strawberry from her large ix of ice cream and random toppings and reaches over the table, holding it in front of Ichigo. "You are what you eat, Ichigo! So eat this strawberry!" Rose explains, giggling. Ichigo bites it off of the stem and chuckles. They sit and enjoy their ice cream, Rose sacrificing some of hers to Jacob, Ichigo doing the same for Koyuki. When Souln gets to his last spoonful Rose quickly tackles him out of his seat and eats it, laughing evilly. She goes back to her ice cream happily… That is until Souln gets his revenge by taking a huge spoonful from hers. She glares at him before tackling him, now both wrestling playfully on the ground. Souln eventually wins their silly game and in his victory gets the rest of Rose's ice cream, but still gives her some. They finally finish all of the ice cream and go back to Rose's house to spend the night. Souln and Jacob head to Jacob's room to play video games as the girls hide in Rose's room, talking and playing the Xbox Rose had hidden in there. After a while they realized it was seven a.m…. Time had flown by! The girls giggled and saved their game of Black Ops and quickly climbed to the roof to watch the sun rise.

"Kawaii!" They say in unison and burst into laughter. They sit and watch together, humming Dangerous by Cascada. They giggle a bit before standing up.

"I wanna sing to the morning sun…." Rose whispers, trying to figure out a good song. She smiles as one pops into her head. She starts singing loudly, and perfectly, Amigos by Styles & Breeze. Ichigo and Koyuki giggle and join her, all enjoying themselves.

"What are you three doing up here?!" Jacob asks, climbing up. He sees them singing happily and seems confused, but simply walks over and sits down next to them. Rose's phone starts blasting Danza Kuduro ((Nightcored of course) by Don Omar. She sighs and answers it.

"Hello?" She asks.

"_Hello there, Chicky." _A female voice replies.

"RACHEL?!" Rose yelps, her eyes widening.

"_I can't hear anymore thanks to you… and no duh, Rose." _She replies. Rose giggles.

"You never showed up to the airport the day I left…." Rose mutters, her expression saddening.

"_I couldn't because I was already on the plane… By the way, loving the pajamas, Rose-Chan." _Rachel answers and Rose quickly steps to the edge of her roof and sees her old friend. Her heart skips a beat and without thinking about it she runs to the other side of the roof, slips back into her room, throws on her black dress, and runs outside. She hugs Rachel, laughing as Rachel almost falls over. Rachel had strawberry blond hair, brown eyes, medium tan skin, and bright pink eyes. She was like an Albino with a rainbow of different colors at the same time. She was Rose's best friend for a while, but then they unknowingly both moved to Tokyo. Now they were reunited though! Rose senses Ichigo, Jacob, Souln, and Koyuki walk up behind her.

"Hey twerp, how are you?" Jacob asks Rachel who was a good foot shorter than him, half a foot shorter than Rose, and about five inches shorter than Ichigo and Koyuki. Souln silently stalks up next to Rose, just watching.

"Oh god… Not you…." Rachel mutters, glaring playfully at Jacob. They launch into a small argument so Rose takes that point in time to hug Souln.

"This is my old friend Rachel. She's like me but… Weirder." Rose whispers into his ear quietly. He nods slightly and holds her close to him.

"OooOooo! Rose is that your boyfriend?!" Rachel asks, looking over at them.

"Damn right I am." Souln replies, breaking away from the hug and standing next to Rose, his hand still firmly around her. Rachel eyes him before smirking.

"Damn…. Wish he was a cousin of yours…. He's hot, Ro." Rachel replies. Rose snarls at her playfully.

"Paws off, Blondie." Rose snarls at her, smirking. "This isn't one of those Hold, Cash, and Trash relationships. This is the Hold, Cash, and Keep forever one." Rose explains, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against him. Jacob steps in between them, chuckling.

"Now now ladies, we all know that Souln is a sexy beast, but he's ROSE'S sexy beast." He says, smirking.

"Damn right! I'm so sexy a straight guy can admit it!" Souln says, laughing.

"I second Jacob's comment!" Koyuki joins in.

"I third it!" Ichigo agrees.

"I veto it!" Rachel replies, chuckling.

"I veto your veto." Rose adds in, shrugging the "I don't care"/ "I don't mean trouble." Shrug. Everyone laughs a little bit before rose's eyes widen. "Chimera." She snarls, glaring past Rachel.

"What? Where?" Rachel asks, turning around. They hear a loud crash and rose disappears from how fast she's running towards it.

"ROSE-CHAN GOD DAMN IT!" Jacob and Souln yell at the same time before following her, Koyuki, Ichigo, and Rachel in hot pursuit. They arrive just in time to see Rose get sent flying, in Mew form, towards them. Souln jumps forwards and catches her perfectly, sighing. Rose immediately lashes back out towards the Chimera.

"RIBBON BLACK-THORN TRAP!" She shouts, lashing her Rose Ring out towards it. The thorns cut it but it easily knocks her back. "Nyuh!" She lands perfectly. Koyuki and Ichigo run forwards quickly.

"MEW ICHIGO!"

"MEW KOYUKI!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" They yell in unison. They quickly take Roses side once they're transformed.

"Nice of you to join me, Ladies." Rose says, smirking. They chuckle before noticing their weapons glowing.

"Huh?" They say in unison. They feel words come to heart and shout in unison.

"RIBBON BLACK STRAWBERRY DAGGERS!" Ichigo throws the Strawberry bell into the air and Rose and Koyuki send their attacks at it. "FIRE!" They shout again and watch as it fires Ichigo's energy beam, Koyuki's seeker Daggers, and Rose's Thorns. They hit with a large force, knocking the infuser from the large horse-like Chimera. The horse goes back to normal and Masha quickly gathers the infuser. The horse looks around before neighing.

"Damn…." Rose mutters, walking towards the black horse. "You look like Shadowmere…" Rose giggles. The horse looks to her, the same red eyes of Shadowmere shining.

"That's Black Knight." The horse's owner says, walking up behind her. She turns to see a tall man wearing a black outfit, looking pretty badass. Rose smirks.

"Seems pretty badass. Mind if I were to take a ride?" She asks, being polite. He nods and she easily jumps onto the horse's bare back.

"Warning…. He doesn't like being ridden." He says. "He might buck you off." He finishes. Rose shrugs and grabs the reigns.

"Hyip!" She shouts quietly and Black Knight takes off at an easy trot. She cracks the reigns and pulls right gently. "Gee!" She says, Black Knight whips right, his pace increasing. "Jyip!" She calls out and He jumps, flying through the air at a high pace. He lands perfectly and Rose smirks. "Place!" She commands and He simply trots back over to where he had been standing before she had gotten on. She jumps down and chuckles. "I'm good with animals. They trust me, I trust them." She says before walking back over to her friends, who look astonished. Then the questions come.

"You're a Mew?!" Rachel asks and Rose nods.

"When did you learn how to ride a horse?!" Souln and Jacob ask in unison.

"When I was six…" Rose replies

"Can you teach us?!" Ichigo and Koyuki ask. Rose nods to them and giggles.

"I actually learned how to ride so I could do some videos when I got to this age… speaking of which…. I need to talk to dad about getting me a horse and a stable…. Even if it's a public stable." Rose mutters, looking up towards the sky. She looks up for a few seconds, watching the clouds before her body tenses. "Why….. Why do I smell violets?" She asks, quickly looking around.

"Hm….. I remember… Berri wore violet scented perfume for a while…. Maybe it's her?" Ichigo answers.

"Who?" Rose asks, confused.

"She's a Mew. Bunny and cat." Ichigo explains. Rose, without missing a beat, replies.

"Bunny-Bitch." Without thinking about it.

"Excuse me?" She hears a slightly high-pitched voice ask from behind her. She turns around and sees a girl with long, blond hair standing there. She sighs.

"Sorry… First reaction. You must be Berri?" Rose immediately apologizes and asks. Berri nods before holding out her hand. Rose takes it and shakes it. "My name is Rosanna. But you can call me Rose."

"'Cause 'Ro' is the nickname I claimed for her and no one else may call her it!" Rachel interjects, smiling.

"… Let's go, Ro…. Hehehe" Koyuki says jokingly and Rachel glares at her.

"Now now girls, I know I'm amazing but there's no need to fight… Oh god I sound like Jacob!" Rose says before fake-flipping out. Jacob rolls his eyes and smiles.

"You know I'm flipping amazing, Rose-Chan." He says.

"Yeah… Flipping it over a bridge…." Rose replies, giggling. Jacob shakes his head as Rose looks around seeing no one around. She, Koyuki, and Ichigo change back to normal and smile. "Let's go home, ladies. Nice meeting you, Berri." Rose says without much emotion. More or less she didn't really care for meeting Berri… As long as she didn't try to take Ichigo's leader place, her place as Koyuki's best friend, her place in the girl's hearts, or her new job, she was fine. Rose and the girls, not including Berri, go back to Rose's house with the guys, all looking fairly tired. It wasn't even noon yet…. They all relax in Rose's living room after making the guys go out and get some tubs of ice cream. They pop a movie into the DVD player and sit around the TV. with the lights off and curtains closed. They had decided to watch the Grudge since no one had seen it, or at least not fully. About halfway through all of the girls, except Rose, were terrified. Koyuki seemed okay too though. Souln had his arm gently around Rose and Jacob had his arm around her shoulders. Guy's woman much? Ichigo and Koyuki were curled up on the couches, barely watching due to fear. There's a knock on the door and they yelp. Rose walks over and opens it, revealing Shirogane standing there.

"What do you want?" Rose asks, slightly annoyed.

"To talk to Ichigo." He replies.

"Too bad. We're watching a movie together, talk to her some other time." Rose starts to close the door but he stops it with his foot.

"Too bad. I came here to talk to her, so I'm going to talk to her." He snarls at her.

"Too fucking bad." Rose says and kicks at him. He quickly knocks her other leg out from under her, making her fall. He walks around her and pulls Ichigo off the couch gently. Souln glares at him and goes to pick Rose up. Shirogane quietly pulls Ichigo over to a corner to talk to her privately, leaving the rest of the group to watch the movie. "Now my ass hurts because of him…" Rose mutters. Jacob chuckles, obviously amused.

"Don't get in the way of a guy who wants to talk to a girl. That's the kind of thing that happens." Jacob says, still chuckling. Rose tackles him, pinning him to the floor.

"This is what happens when you piss of a girl who just got knocked on her ass." Rose says, glaring down at him. Jacob flips them so he's pinning her down.

"This is what happens when you tackle your older brother." He says, smirking. Rose smirks back confusing him.

"This is what happens when your little sister knows a special secret that's very useful." Rose says, confusing him. She kisses him, which stuns him. She pushes him off and climbs back into Souln's lap. Everyone watches in complete shock, Jacob especially. "Little sister knows all, Jacob-San." Rose says, smirking still. Everyone continues to watch the movie absolutely silently. Except Jacob. He went to go sit in his room and think about what just happened. After a little while they hear a loud crack of lightning and Ichigo's scream in fear. Rose facepalms and goes to sit in a window to watch the storm. "As long as the power doesn't go out, we're fine. If the power goes out, we're fucked… at least in my books. I hate storm-induced power outages… The power stays out for hours and it becomes boring." Rose explains. Another crack of lightning is seen and a loud roll of thunder, so loud that it shakes the house. Ichigo gasps in fear and hides her face, not wanting to watch. All goes dark and Rose's back starts to tingle. Involuntarily she dives away from the window and hides herself in Souln's arms and chest.

"I KNEW IT!" He exclaims. "You're scared aren't you, Rose? I knew you had to be scared of something…." He whispers.

"I'm not scared of the dark… Or of the storm… I'm scared of what lurks in the storm… And the darkness." Rose says. She feels everyone's eyes on her, but she doesn't care.

"I remember now Ro….. You're thinking about Cassey, aren't you?" Rachel asks.

"Y-Yeah… I can't just forget about it…" Rose whispers. When she was nine her friend Cassey and her had been hanging out during a huge storm. They had forgotten to lock the doors and so when the power went out, someone had slipped in and took Cassey. They left without a trace. From there on out Rose had been absolutely terrified of storm power outages. She was glad there were plenty of people… And glad that Jacob hadn't been able to hear about this. She curls up and relaxes, knowing that they were safe. Then she remembered what she had to do. She springs off of Souln's lap and lands near the door. She reaches for it and when her hand touches it she feels it turning quickly. She screams and jumps back, terrified. The door opens revealing her father. He quickly picks her up and holds her close.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Rose-Chan… Shh…" He whispers quietly and shuts the door and locks it. "Is the back door locked yet?" He asks quietly and she shakes her head. He gently carries her over and puts her down in Souln's lap. They hear lightning-fast 'thumps' as Jacob runs down the stairs upon hearing his baby-sister scream. He sees his father and calms down.

"What happened? Why did Rose-Chan scream?" He asks, worried.

"I accidently scared her. She's okay. Don't worry, Jacob." Their father says calmly and quietly. He gets to the back door and locks it before going to join everyone in the living room.

"I'm going to go get the candles." Jacob says.

"No!" Rose quickly says, latching herself onto her brother's arm.

"Rose-Chan…? What's wrong?" He asks cautiously. Rose just shakes her head and whispers softly.

"I'll get them… I'll come right back. I promise." She says and quickly pushes him, gently, behind her. She slips into the kitchen and opens the cabinets, but not without getting a glimpse of something moving outside. She watches as the shadow moves towards the back door. Her body freezes up. She feels her knees lock and she falls to them. She was shaking now. She hears the door knob shake rapidly and whimpers. Jacob's ears just barely catch the sound.

"Trouble." He says quietly to the group before silently moving closer. Then he hears the rattling of the door knob. Then it stops. And a click. Someone had just picked the lock. He was sure of it. He sees the door swing open and a man standing there.

"Hello, boy." He says while raising a gun.

"NO!" Rose's voice is heard echoing throughout the building before a loud thud as the man's body hits the floor, spazzing.

"The hell?" Jacob asks then sees the knife in the side of his neck. "A kn-… Rose-Chan. She's in the kitchen." He whispers quietly to himself. He quickly walks over as everyone hurries to see what had happened. They gasp upon noticing the man. "She killed him… To… Protect me." Jacob whispers quietly.

"Nyuh." They hear Rose groan as she faints. Jacob dives and catches her as she starts to fall the other half of the way to the floor. He stands up with her in his arms. The silverware drawer was open. He smiles.

"My angel of a little sister…" He whispers, smiling down at her. Their father grabs the candles and a match before they walk carefully back over to the living room. He places down the candle holders, with the candles in place/ locked in, around on the various tables, cabinets, and coffee tables. He goes around and lights them, using them to enlighten the room. It looks pretty and keeps them a bit warmer. Rose wakes up after a while and smiles.

"It's pretty in here…." She whispers. Jacob smiles and nods. He holds her a little bit tighter, then remembers that he should probably rest her down on Souln's lap. He mentally shrugs, not really caring. After a few minutes Rose gently pulls herself from Jacob's lap and sits on the couch, relaxing. There was a silence, not awkward, but not entirely pleasant. They hear a knock on the door and Rose slips over to the door and peaks out. The rest of the Mews were there except Retasu so she opens up, smiling.

"Welcome to the storm housing residence known as the Seprail House! How may I help you?" She says jokingly and they all smile while walking in. They sit down as Rose gets them towels to dry off with. Rose comes back a minute later with soft, warm, towels. She gives them to the newly arrived girls and they dry off quickly, smiling.

"Thanks Rose-Chan" Zakuro says, grateful for her kindness. She nods and looks around at all of the candles that were burning.

"I wish that the power wasn't out… It would be more entertaining, Y'know? We could still have the lights off and candles burning, but we could also having music." Rose mentions, looking around bored. Then her ears twitch. "Huh?" She asks. She could hear music. Loud music. But it sounded distant… She quickly runs to the window, front flipping over a table. She sees the Tokyo Tower glowing, speakers set up around it. "Woah… I wanna participate!" She says, excited. She runs towards the door and out to the streets and looks over towards the Tower. It was gorgeous! Silently she walks towards it, smiling. Everyone goes to join her, all wondering what's going on. They reach the Tower and see tons of citizens relaxing and enjoying it. The song "Mother Murder" was playing. Rose quietly slips into a backstreet alley, planning on transforming and giving them a show. She looks around, not seeing anyone there with her. She quickly transforms and jumps onto a roof. From there she jumps, soaring through the air and landing on part of the Tokyo Tower, looking pretty and awesome at the same time. Everyone gasps and cheers for her, happy to see one of the City's protectors there. Rose smiles, enjoying the attention and the feeling of rain on her skin. She giggles and motions for them to turn up the music, and being obedient, they do. "Rave party anyone?!" She yells. Everyone cheers and it slowly turns into a huge party-like event. People kept joining in by the hour and minute, turning it into a huge event. "I'm just a raver singing lala hey!" Rose sings along to the song playing. The girls join her on top of the platform in their Mew forms, all having fun. Everyone cheers loudly and have fun, not caring what all else is happening. "Why try to be like someone else? When you can only be yourself?" The girls chant to part of it. They had Nightcore blasting, having well… A Blast! They didn't want to stop for anything. They kept singing random parts of the songs that were playing, dancing with everyone and anyone. They laugh and dance around, looking like idiots but still motivating everyone to dance.

"All right! Let's do this!" Ichigo yells into a Microphone they had found. "Time for a little change up in music! This song is Nightcore still, yes, but it's in a different language. There will be PLENTY of songs like this! There will be plenty of songs in general to be exact! Ranging from normal, to Trance, Trance to Nightcore, Nightcore to Nightstep, and Nightstep to Dubstep!" She yells, making everyone excited. Rose is having fun, dancing with a younger girl who was a little shy. The song changes again. Rose stops in mid dance and giggles. Raver's fantasy.

"GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" She yells and watches as everyone starts dancing. Even the elderly and young! Rose was enjoying herself, wishing to do this every day. Rose joins in with the rave and giggles, still staying in the middle. She notices a break-dancing challenge and smirks. She was SO going to cream them. She butts in and quickly starts her normal routine. She starts off with twirling around using her hands to support her body. She flips up with a backflip before pulling off some fancy foot work. She backflips again and lands on her hands, twirling her body around like a pro. She looked badass and fancy at the same time. She backflips again, landing on her feet with a smile. "I win." She declares with a wink before walking away. All of the guys hoot, whistle, cat call, and cheer after her. Today was her day to love. She was sure of it.

AN: OVER 4,000 WORDS?! DAMN RIGHT! Love you my darlings ^-^


	17. Finally together again

AN: Bleh… I've been bored recently and have been forgetting to write. Anywho, I hope you all have a wonderful Easter tomorrow! Love you all, my darlings! ^-^ Now then, quick warning, things get a bit…. Intimate. Between Rose and Souln at points… but besides that point… ONWARDS!

Rose was having a ball of fun. Then Jacob walked over to her.

"Baka" He whispers before picking her up. "Let's go home." He says and starts carrying her away.

"I DUN WANNA LEAVE YET!" She yells, trying to struggle away. He only laughs and continues to carry her, everyone following them. "I don't approve of thissss" She whines, making Souln laugh a bit. They arrive a few seconds later, Jacob chuckling.

"I'm going to have to punish you, Rose-Chan." He says, smirking. Rose looks up, confused, slightly scared, and tired. "If it's okay with Souln that is…" He says, making Rose understand. She tries to break away from his grip.

"NUUUUUUUUUU" She yells, struggling.

"You are her brother… I have no control over it." Souln replies with a small chuckle.

"YOU'RE SO EVIL!" Rose yells. She keeps struggling until she slips free and hits the ground before running. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS!" She yells jokingly and keeps running. They chase after her, laughing. They hear the screech of tires and notice rose backflip away from the road. They hear a few gun shots, but Rose is fine. She snarls as she lands on a roof. "Dammit… Everywhere I go someone wants me dead!" She sighs. Then she sees something that shatters her heart. There was someone tied up in the back seat. She glows slightly, her Mew form forcing itself out. She launches herself down towards the car. She breaks the windshield, sending glass flying into the driver's face. She drags him out and throws him onto the concrete before climbing into the car to save the girl. She quickly pulls her out and leans her gently against the building. She could feel rage growing inside of her. "You bastard!" She yells at the man who had been driving. She quickly lunges forwards and pins him down. "You hurt her… YOU HURT HER!" She screams before grabbing a shard of glass. She repeatedly slashes him before plunging the dirty glass into his chest, making him splutter and groan in pain. She backs away and goes back to the girl who was about her age. She quickly frees the girl and turns around to see everyone was now there. "I… I can't stay here." Rose whispers before taking off. Souln was quick to follow. He quickly jumps onto a building to get ahead of her and jumps down and into her path. He grabs her and holds her still as she struggles to get away. "Let me go!" She shouts but he only holds her tighter.

"Shhhh... Rose-Chan…." He whispers before repositioning her and carrying her back to them. "I'm taking her home. Take care of this, will you, Jacob?" He tells them before walking away. He carries her inside and lays her down on the couch. She was still crying. He gently kisses her and she calms down immediately and pulls him closer. He smirks against her mouth and gently picks her up and lies on his back, now holding her on top of himself. "They're gonna kill us when they get home… But I don't care…." He whispers to her. She nods and kisses him again, gently sliding her hands down his sides. He groans slightly and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They deepen the kiss slowly until it's a full out make out session. They hear the door start to open but don't pay attention.

"GET THE HELL… OUT FROM UNDER? MY SISTER!" Jacob yells upon seeing them. Rose giggles as Jacob snarls. She gently sits up, now kneeling with her legs on either side of his hips. Jacob continues glaring. He walks over and picks Rose up, dragging her away. She had other ways to piss him off. She goes up to her room and hooks her super speakers to her iPod and turns them on full volume.

"WUB WUB WUB DROP THE BASS!" she yells before blasting Dubstep.

"GOD DAMNIT ROSE!" Jacob yells up at her, but it falls upon deaf ears. She couldn't hear him at all. She smiled, feeling the house shake with the bass. She chuckles and walks to her door before going to the staircase. It had a banister. Holy shit. She sits down and smiles.

"THE PRINCESS IS HERE! ROSANNA!" using a parody of 1, 2, step. She slides down it and does a sideways flip, landing perfectly. She starts head-banging and the girls laugh at her. Jacob snarls and starts to walk towards her. She notices and squeaks before running UP the BANISTERS to her room. "FUCK DAT!" She yells and locks her door. She hears Jacob pound on it and giggles. She notices the door kind of lean from him pushing against it. In one swift movement she unlocks and opens the door, letting him fall to the ground. She runs by him and slides back down the banister, standing up, and front flips off at the end. She runs and hides in the kitchen closet before realizing something. It was a closet. She screams like a little girl and goes running back out, diving onto the couch. She hides her face, whimpering. For some reason, closets had always terrified her.

"Um… Rose-Chan?" Souln asks, now that Jacob had shut off the Dubstep. He had heard her scream and had come rushing down the stairs.

"The hell happened?" He asks, looking at his whimpering younger sister.

"I don't know… she went running into the kitchen and a few seconds later screamed and came running back out…" Souln replies. Jacob goes to check it out.

"Ohhhh…." He says, noticing the open door. "She opened the closet. She's fine." Jacob says, yawning with boredom. Rose was still shaking and whimpering.

"Why is she so scared?" Souln asks, gently rubbing her back.

"We aren't really sure… She's just terrified of closets. She won't even watch Narnia with us…" Jacob replies, sighing. He walks over to go help comfort his baby sister. She didn't know why she was scared either. She feels herself calm down and stretches out against Souln and Jacob. She was now comfortable, calmed down, and tired. Jacob rolls his eyes and relaxes, kneeling next to her. "You calm now?" He asks. She nods slightly, slowly falling asleep. Jacob shakes his head and walks away to go relax in the windowsill. Rose falls asleep relaxing against Souln, who didn't mind a bit.

Rose wakes up the next morning, the lights of the sun shining on her face. Everyone had gone home except Souln since he was her pillow. He had gotten up though, and was making breakfast with Jacob's help. She silently giggles at the sight of the guys trying to figure it out. Then her phone starts ringing and she jumps in surprise. The guys turn to look as she answers it, a tired expression on her face.

"Ellos. My name is Rosanna. How may I help your poor, mundane soul?" She asks, a smile appearing on her face.

"So now I'm just a mundane soul, Rose-Chan?" The voice replies. She coughs harshly, as if choking on air.

"You… You can't be… Can you?" Rose replies.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Depends on what you're asking." The voice replies. Jacob walks over and gives her a confused look. He presses his ear to the phone to listen in and Rose rolls her eyes.

"You would know what I'm asking…" Rose says, skeptically.

"And why is that?" The girl asks. Rose shudders.

"Because… You and I, if you're who I think you are, had that kind of bond…." Rose whispers quietly. Souln comes to listen in so Rose puts it on speaker. "So… Where are you?" Rose asks.

"Some sort of basement in Tokyo… I'm not exactly sure where." The voice replies.

"Cassey" Rose whimpers, tearing up. "Cassey…. I'm going to find you. And the person who took you. And I'm going to make them go through hell twice. I promise." Rose says. Jacob looks confused and Souln's eyes let up.

"Oh Rose-Chan…" He whispers and holds her close.

"Rose who was that?!" Cassey asks, her voice sounding panicked.

"Shhhh don't worry Cassey. It was my boyfriend. It's okay. Jacob is listening too. We're going to save you. I promise." Rose replies quickly as to keep her calm. Cassey gasps.

"He's back!" She says quietly and shuts the phone off and slides it into a hiding place. Rose sighs.

"We're going on a hunt." She announces. "Help me round up the girls." She commands them and they quickly send out calls, getting everything ready. The girls arrive, worried looks on their faces.

"Rose-Onee-Chan!" Pudding says as she opens the door. She hugs Rose tightly. "We'll help you!" She says.

"I'll help too." She hears Shirogane say. She hadn't realized him there. She only nods and they quickly head up to Rose's room to track where the call came from. Rose quickly starts entering lines of codes after hooking her phone up.

"Who has a good memory?" Rose asks. Koyuki raises her hand. "Memorize this for me. 72 Terran Street." She tells her. Koyuki whispers it to herself repeatedly before nodding.

"Go it." She says. Rose quickly grabs multiple black sets of clothing from her dresser and hands them to the girls.

"Jacob get Shirogane and Souln suited up." Rose commands him. He nods and they go to get ready. They all meet downstairs and that's when Jacob notices something different about Rose's set-up… It had a pistol…

"Rose… Where did you get that?" He asks.

"Dad." She says sternly and then leads them out. They take to the back roads and Koyuki takes Rose's side.

"Okay so from what I know of this city, which is a lot, Terran Street is close to the Cumberland farms that we were at that one day with Souln. So let's head there and from there make our way to the house. We need to move quickly though." Koyuki explains to Rose. After a five minute run they're at the Cumberland farms store, ready to move in. They quickly slip into an alley way and come out on Terran street. "72, Rose. 72." She says. Rose nods, happy that she could have her best friend by her side for this. They arrive at the house and she backs up a bit.

"Stand back. Just in case this goes down bad." She orders. They all step aside and she kicks down the door. They quickly move in and the man that had taken Cassey comes running in. Rose couldn't stop herself… she lunges at him. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She shouts. She hits him dead on, pinning him to the floor. "You took her from me… You god damn bastard… YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!" Rose says, shaking. The man chuckles.

"Yes. I did." He replies. Rose's anger starts to boil her blood. She punches him in the face, leaving an immediate bruise and knocking out some teeth. They could hear cop cars coming their way, but she didn't care. She quickly removes her pistol from its sheath and points it at him.

"Where's the door to your basement, you douche bag." She snarls. He shrugs.

"Why should I tell you?" He asks. The cops come in, guns pulled already. They're amazed by the scene.

"Get off of him!" One shouts.

"NOT UNTIL HE GIVES ME CASSEY BACK! HE TOOK HER!" Rose shouts, tears starting to form. They gasp.

"We've been on this case for years, ma'am! She's dead." The police officer replies.

"That's where you're wrong." Jacob says. "She called Rose earlier from a phone in this residence. That's how we knew to come here." Jacob explains.

"How did you know where it was coming from?" She asks.

"I did some tracking. I'm very familiar with call-tracking and other types of those. I watch enough CSI, NCIS, and Criminal Minds to have figured it out. Now then, since you're here and he won't tell me, find the basement. That's where Cassey is." Rose explains. They nod and quickly move out, one cop taking Rose's place so she could help. The house was a labyrinth of halls and doors. After a bit Rose hears a quiet, somewhat distant, call.

"Rose-Chan!" She heard Cassey.

"Cassey!" Rose whispers and starts kicking doors left and right, trying to find the basement. After a while she gets to the door. It was heavily blocked. "Thank god for my powers…" Rose mutters. She quickly calls Jacob.

"Rose?" He answers.

"I found the door." Is all she says before shutting off her phone. They all show up a minute later. She had already tried to kick it open, but it didn't work. "Koyuki, help me kick this down. But first…" Rose says. "Cassey, if you're near the door, get away if possible. I have no idea what might happen when we kick this down." Rose tells her. She could hear a slight shuffling sound. She nods to Koyuki.

"One! Two! Three!" They say in unison and kick the door. It doesn't budge.

"Fuck it." Rose says.

"MEW ROSE, METAMORPHOSIS!" She shouts, transforming quickly. The cops watch in amazement and she could hear Cassey gasp. "Stay back." She commands before kicking the door, breaking it. She quickly runs down the staircase and to where Cassey is. She picks her up and holds her close against her, crying. "Cassey…" She whispers. Cassey's crying as she hugs Rose as tight as she could, which was fairly weak at the moment. "Get us the paramedics. She needs nutrients and water." Rose commands up to us.

"Para's!" The cop from before yells. They come quickly. Koyuki helps Rose get Cassey out of the small basement before Rose goes back down to check it out.

"Mrow." She hears a cat. She sees it sitting outside of the window. It was a white cat, one blue eye, and one yellow.

"Solace?!" She exclaims, looking at her cat. "Well. Damn." She says, opening the window. Solace happily climbs onto her owners shoulder before Rose walks away, petting her cat's head. "Hey Jacob, look at who I found." She says upon arriving in the living room.

"Solace? The hell?" He asks. Rose nods.

"She was watching us from the outside through the window." She explains.

"So that's your cat?" Cassey asks from where she was relaxing on a stretcher. Rose nods slowly. "She came to deliver food to me…" Cassey explain. Rose looks at Solace.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" She asks. Solace meows again. Since Rose was transfused with a fox she understood Canines and Felines. The meow clearly meant 'I tried. You didn't pay attention.' Rose sighs. Ichigo and Koyuki had understood to and they giggle. "I'm going to the hospital with Cassey… Anyone joining me?" She asks. Jacob, Souln, and the girls, except Mint, Retasu, and Zakuro, nod. They all jump into the ambulance and get ready to go. Solace curls up on Rose's lap, asleep. Rose shakes her head slightly and pets her cat. Rose feels something wrong in the air though. She then heard airplanes. Her eyes widen and she feels the ambulance speed up, and could hear the radio.

"America has declared war with us!" Is all she could make out. Her eyes widen in fear.

"No!" She whispers. Everyone else hadn't been paying attention and look at her like she's crazy. "We're at war with America." She says and everyone's eyes widen. Life. Just. Got. Interesting.

AN: I'mmm gonna leave it there. That was a nice sized chapter that I started yesterday, finished today. I hope you all had a nice Easter today ^-^ Love you all my darlings 3


	18. Living with war and a new secret!

AN: Hello again! How are you, Darlings? I hope you haven't been missing me TOO much… I've been sick recently. But yeah, it's time for the 18th chapter! You know what I Say… ONWARDS!

Rose quickly puts Solace next to her and stands up carefully and moves to look out the window. She could see them all flying… She didn't feel scared, just annoyed and somewhat confused. She watches as they fly around, scouting more or less. There was going to be a war, and they were in the middle of it. She sighs and waves to them all. They look confused before screaming at her as she opens the back door and jumps out, kicking the door shut behind her. She quickly drifts higher into the air as wind drifts hit her. She veers her body to the side and lands in the grass painfully. She coughed, her hair shaking itself free from behind her ears and into her face. She gets up, wobbling slightly, then stands, ready to go. She quickly runs after one of the airplanes, transforming, and then jumps up, landing on top of it. She quickly taps on the windshield of the plane, scaring the drivers. She chuckles before opening the cockpit and sliding in to join them, closing it after.

"You seem to be attacking my country." The red-haired Mew-girl says bluntly. They still have scared expressions, but they kept piloting. She frowns, knowing they weren't going to do anything but sit there looking like brain-dead shell-shocked idiots. She quickly grabs a radio and uses it. "What the hell are you doing attacking my country?" She asks, both of the guys heard her, along with the President of America.

"Who the hell is that?" The President asks.

"My name, is Rose." Rose answers. "Mew rose to be more specific." A gasp is heard. The men look even more scared. "And you are going to stop attacking my country before we go on the offensive-defense." Rose snarls.

"10-4" The president answers. It was a simple way of saying 'understood'. Rose had heard it used in movies, and on the bus. She understood that he had heard her true and clear. "May you die battling, girl." He says. Her jaw drops.

"May you die from an infection in your foot." Rose replies, a smirk on her face. The men glare at her and she takes that chance to gain control of the plane. She steers it far away from the city and other parts of society before kicking the windshield, shattering it. "May eternal rest bring you peace, boys." Rose says before taking her leave, jumping from where she was standing out the windshield and she gently back flips, kicks off of the top of the plane, and soars away. She lands on top of a tree and watches the plane crash, the men still in it. He puts her hand on her chest, over her chest. She then quickly runs to head to the hospital to be with the others, not noticing the teenage boy watching her. Once hidden safely she transforms back to normal and continues running. She gets to the hospital at the same time as the ambulance and walks in with them. Souln had a slightly terrified but mostly worried look on his face. Jacob was glaring at her. The girls looked worried, but didn't say anything. They all go and check in before getting to the hospital room. Cassey uses Rose's phone and a phonebook to find her parents number and informs them of everything that had happened to her and where she was. Ten minutes later they were there, in her room, hugging her and crying. Rose is sitting in the window, looking out at the cloudless sky, smiling. She quietly hums to herself and watches the blue sky, wishing everything was as perfectly fine as the sky made it out to be. She silently wished that life was back to how it was when she was first a Mew… when life was calm and mostly normal. She mentally shrugged that thought off and kept looking upwards. She notices a cloud slowly forming its way into existence. She sighed, a content smile on her face, and kept watching.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" She hears Jacob yell at her. In surprise she jumps and whips around, almost falling backwards. Jacob quickly lunges forwards and grabs her, pulling her back towards him in one swift move. Rose glares at him.

"No. I wasn't. I was enjoying looking at the perfect sky and thinking about life. Then you startled me." Rose replies truthfully. Rose watches his annoyed look turn into one of empathy.

"I'm sorry, Rose-Chan." He whispers quietly. Rose smiles and gently kisses his forehead. Then they heard screams. Rose turns around and could see a plane flying towards the building.

"I'm so so sorry…" She whispers before jumping out the window.

"ROSE-CHAN!" Everyone screams. Rose was already transformed when she hit the windshield and broke through. She quickly pulls the steering mechanism to the side, turning the plane away from the building. She steers it out and away from society, like she had the other one. She doesn't feel like messing with anyone so she just jumps out and lets them crash into an empty field. She disappears and reappears back in the hospital room, her Mew-form fading. Everyone had wide eyes as she appeared.

"ROSANNA SARREL SEPRAIL YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Jacob whisper-screams at her, as to not disturb everyone in the hospital.

"But I just saved us all..." She whispers.

"I. Don't. Fully. Care. YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" He says, still keeping quiet. Rose sighs. This was going to be Rose's least favorite year….

~*Rose's P.O.V.*~

I absolutely HATE having to deal with Jacob always irritating me… But I do love him. He is my brother, after all. I relaxed with the rest of them in Cassey's room in the hospital, relaxing and watching out the now-broken window. I was kind of surprised when I had taken down BOTH of those planes… Jacob wasn't though… I wish he would actually trust me. Anyway, I think I could fall asleep on this windowsill… It's so comfortable! I think Jacob would get angry… He always gets angry at me for every little thing now! I guess he just sorts…. Figured out that I'm actually in danger now…I'll be fine though, so he doesn't have to worry! I mean… Yeah I died that ONE time… But I'm alive again! Therefor I can take care of MYSELF! And why the heck is music running through my head at a moment like this? I don't even understand my self anymore. I internally shake my head, sighing. I look back up at the sky, enjoying the view of the one, small little cloud. 'It's…. so…. FLUFFY!' I think jokingly to myself, giggling once again inside my head.

==)=} ~Souln's P.O.V.~ {=(==

Rose looked so pretty and calm sitting in the windowsill. I'm so glad I have her, even if I had to try to kill her under Jiro's command… It was hell. But now she was mine, and mine alone. I go to stand next to her, my arm wrapped gently around her so that she knows I'm there. I watch the sky with her, noticing a small cloud. 'It looks fluffy…' I think to myself, wondering what Rose thought. I silently stand there next to her, smiling and watching the sky. Life seemed perfect, even though this country was now at war. I feel her move ever so slightly and notice she's scooting over to make room for me. I sit down next to her, my right arm now around her shoulders in a one-armed hug-like hold. She cuddles closer to me and we sit and watch the sky together, enjoying the peace and quiet. We relax there for what felt like forever until I feel Jacob shake my arm.

"We gotta go." He tells us, smiling slightly. I nod and pick Rose up, treating her how she should be treated, like royalty. I silently smile to myself and carry her, smirking at her giggles of joy. We all leave the hospital so that Cassey could rest. Today had been a long day so I'm not surprised when Rose falls asleep against me when we're almost home. I carry her inside and gently set her down on the couch, smiling to myself still.

{ ~Jacob's P.O.V.~ }

I watched as Souln gently placed my sister down, smiling at her as she slept. She was gorgeous…. I wish that I could meet a girl like her… One that I'm NOT related to, of course. Lily is cute… But Rose is beautiful. I'm surprised that the girls aren't jealous of her at all. I wish that I wasn't related to her… Well… That's kind of a lie. I'm proud to be related to her, but I have to watch boys, or, if you're talking about Souln, men, that love her. It hurts me emotionally…. But as long as it's Souln she's with, she's allowed to date. I silently walk away, leaving everyone to talk amongst themselves and relax. I go to my room and curl up, wishing that life was easier on my poor, loving, heart. I accidently fall asleep, but it was dreamless.

~:2nd P.O.V.:~

Everyone was relaxing in the Seprail residence living room, all talking to each other. Rose was still sleeping, Souln was relaxing on the couch, Ichigo and Koyuki were whispering together about something, Jacob was sleeping in his room, and the rest were talking in a small group. Life was going well for them until Rose woke up with a start, her eyes wide. She was panting and it worried everyone, especially Souln. He quickly hugs her, asking her what was wrong.

"I just had a really creepy nightmare… I'm okay." She tells them. Souln doesn't fully agree with that.

"You look like you just saw… well…. A ghost." He says. He had almost said 'your mother' but that was going overboard. She shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts mostly. It looked more like she was disagreeing though. She yawns and lays back down, tired and bored. Everyone starts back up with their conversations and Rose thinks about life. She thinks about how much she needs her friends and family, along with Souln. She thinks about how she was a Mew Mew, and a damn good one at that. She decides to go for a walk and says her goodbyes to everyone as she leaves, leaving Souln in command of her house. She gets out of the house and takes off running as fast as possible. Her nightmare had been of her mother and Violet… She sighs once she's far enough away. She then jumps when someone pokes her shoulder. She whips around and recognizes the face.

"Kisshu?" She asks, slightly disbelieving it.

"The one and only, Foxy." He replies, a smirk on his face. She rolls her eyes. "What are you doing running off into the middle of nowhere at high speeds?" He asks, slightly worried and very confused.

"Just wanted to spend some time alone. That's all." She replies truthfully. He nods slightly and them smirks again.

"Well… Lunch's on me." He says before leading her into a nearby restaurant.

"How come?" She asks quietly. It was pretty random being asked out to lunch by a guy she didn't really know.

"Cause you look tired and I'm a gentleman in my own kind of way, Konshuzé-Chan." Rose chuckles at his response. He had called her 'Fox-ear-Chan'. She gently smacks him, glaring 'annoyedly'.

"Lay off, Kisshu. Hitting on girls with badass boyfriends is a TERRIBLE idea." Rose informs him.

"I already did… Though her boyfriend was a tree-hugging, Blue Knight transforming weirdo." Kisshu replies right after ordering a small tray of fries for them to share and two strawberry milkshakes. Rose laughs at his rude comment and smiles. "You have to admit, it fits his stature perfectly." He says, smirking. Rose only laughs harder, making Kisshu laugh. Their orders come and they sit, talking, learning about each other, Rose learning about the Mew Mew's past, Rose's past, Kisshu's past, and little random stories. After a while they leave, still laughing from Kisshu's last story he told. He walks her home and says goodbye before disappearing.

"I'mmmm Homeeee!" She announces, walking in.

"Was that Kisshu I saw with you?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah. I kind of bumped into him while on my walk. We got some lunch and he decided to walk me home. He's a nice guy." She says nonchalantly. Ichigo rolls her eyes and Souln watches with distaste.

"When he wasn't trying help Deep Blue rule the world, yeah." Ichigo replies. Rose rolls her eyes before walking over to her boyfriend.

"Are you okay? You look like you just ate something bitter, darling." Rose asks.

"I'm fine." He says, bitterness in his voice.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

"I want too."

"Did you have fun?"

"Why are you changing the subject? And it was okay., for the record."

"Because I'm jealous." Souln mutters.

"I know you are. But you don't have to be." Rose whispers quietly to him. She hugs him gently and he smiles.

"I know…. It's a natural feeling though." He chuckles. Rose cuddles him, giggling. Jacob comes down the stairs and a voice is heard.

"COCKBLOCK CONTROL IS HERE!" Koyuki yells loudly. Souln and Rose turn to look and laugh.

"WEEEWEWWWWWEEEEEEEEWEWWWW" Jacob makes a police siren sound. "Put your hands where I can see them and remove yourselves from each other." He commands, his hands in the 'gun' shape. Rose jumps off of him and raises her arms up over her head.

"What in the hell…?" Kisshu asks, appearing.

"KISSHU?!" Ichigo and rose yell in unison.

"Oh. Hello Koneko and Konshuzé-Chan." He says. Souln and Jacob glare at him.

"… How do you just…. Appear and act so calm all the time?" Rose asks, slightly annoyed but mostly amused. He only shrugs before answering.

"I'm just that amazing." He says.

"Then I should be able to do that." Rose and Koyuki say in unison. They giggle and look at each other before they hear Jacob behind them.

"Oh yeah! Totally forgot. Rose, I got you a gift."

"Out of the blue, much?" Rose asks. He chuckles and withdraws from his pocket a red bell. He jingles it before throwing it to her. "ICHIGO WE'RE ACCESSORY TWINS!" Rose yells excited. Ichigo rolls her eyes and gently flicks her bell, making it ring. Rose jingles hers. Rose's was a lower pitch, and a sweeter sound. Jacob smiles.

"Here." He says and walks over with a small clip. He grabs the bell and the collar of her shirt and clips it. The clip isn't able to be seen and the bell looked perfect on her. She giggles and does a little 'shake' making it jingle. Everyone laughs at her as she makes it shake and she just giggles. She touches the bell and smiles widely.

"I'm going to wear this with EVERY one of my outfits." Rose announces.

"Good. If you didn't do it willingly I would have forced you." Jacob informs her.

"Why?" She asks, now kind of worried.

"Now when it rings Ichigo, Souln, and I will hear it no matter where it is. We'll be able to be summoned." He says, smirking. Rose glares and reaches to take it off but finds she can't.

"The heck?" She mutters to herself. She hears Jacob chuckle then she hears something buzzing. An airplane. "Excuse me…." She mutters before shouting. "MEW ROSE, METAMORPHOSIS!"

"NO DAMNIT!" Jacob yells, lunging at her. She disappears, moving at lightning speed. She quickly darts out the door and looks for the airplane, spotting it quickly, she jumps into the air, her Rose Ring appearing.

"RIBBON, BLACK-THORN TRAP!" She shouts, throwing her weapon at it without doing her normal sequence. It 'explodes' with thorns being launched quickly at the enemy plane. She quickly resummons her weapon and throws it up. "Rose petal airform!" She whispers and petals surround her. A reddish glow appears from them as they float beneath her. They form a rune-like shape covered four-pointed star. She uses it as a platform and launches forwards, towards the plane. She breaks through the windshield and quickly goes to the main-part of it. "Thor-darts." She says simply and using her Rose Ring makes the plane explode. She jumps back out and creates a barrier around it. It finishes exploding and she launches it far away before letting it go. She lands perfectly and everyone around who had just seen it were applauding.

"Mew Rose! Mew Rose! Mew Rose!" They were all cheering. She smirks and twirls her trusty Rose Ring around her finger.

"Thank you and good night!" She exclaims loudly, making everyone cheer louder. She grabs her weapon and slashes it down in front of her, disappearing in an 'explosion' of rose petals. She reappears in her house, Jacob glaring at her.

"You're grounded." He tells her.

"And you had authority of me since when…?" She asks, an attitude to her voice.

"Since dad went to help try and figure out why America is attacking us!" He snarls. They were fighting.

"Well I'm not a child anymore, Jacob! I can take care of myself! I prove it with how I come back safely!" She snaps back at him.

"But you're NOT fine! You're bleeding!" Jacob snaps back.

"So? It's just a little blood! It's NOT GOING TO KILL ME!" She shouts at him. Everyone watches, slightly amused.

"Don't even SAY that!" Jacob quietly hisses at her.

"Or what? You'll flip out again?" Rose replies, the same tone as her brother's.

"You think I 'flip out' like this for my own health?" He says, his voice barely a murmur.

"It seems like it." Rose whispers. At that moment the door opens, their father walking in.

"Oh gosh… Don't tell me they're having a fight…?" He asks. They nod slowly as Jacob and Rose continue their deadly staring contest. "Great…" He whispers quietly.

"I'm not a child anymore. He doesn't understand that." Rose murmurs.

"But you are, Rose. You think nothing can hurt you." Jacob snarls.

"I know I'm not invincible. I just know what I am and am not capable of." Rose states, her eye color had slowly been turning into a deep purple color instead of their usual pinkish red.

"You can't think I'll believe that, can you?" Jacob says simply.

"I don't believe you. You're such a pain in the ass! You treat me like a small child! You're not going to lose me like you lost Violet, Jacob!" Rose snaps before walking out the open door, tears streaming down her face. Jacob crumbles to his knees, looking at the ground. Kisshu silently slips by him, going to try to stop her. He stops as soon as he steps out. The sight he was met with terrified him.

"Tanks." He gasps. Everyone's attention goes to the outdoors, including Jacob's.

"What? Why?" Jacob whispers quietly.

"STAND DOWN, GIRL!" They hear an American soldier yell. They hear gun shots and gasps of amazement before they see Rose, surrounded slightly by petals, now floating above the tanks. She was in her Mew form and looked pretty pissed.

"Rose!" Jacob chokes out, terrified of what might happen.

"We have to help, Koyuki, girls." Ichigo says. They follow their leader's commands. They send Kisshu to get the rest of the girls, Mint, Retasu, and Zakuro. He goes quickly and the girls transform quickly and silently before going to join their friend.

"Thanks for coming…" She whispers. They nod. Souln comes to join their side, dagger drawn. Rose smiles softly at him.

"For the protection of this country, we will fight you. With the love of all who are here, we will win. And with all of our hate for you… YOU WILL LOSE!" Rose states, launching forwards, the girls and Souln at her sides. They hit the first line of enemies full force. They quickly start fighting before Rose notices a tank about to take fire. She launches at it, her rose ring glowing before it changes shape.

"BLACK-THORN SWORD!" She shouts, its form finally showing a black handled sword with a green blade, a small rose statuette on the top of the hilt, the grip-protections in the shape of stem-leaves. She quickly slices forwards, actually cutting the cannon part of the tank. She busts her way inside of the tank and quickly disperses the crew inside before taking the keys to the tank. "I'll be taking these." She mutters, smiling. She quickly leaves the tank and goes to join back in the fight, smiling when she sees that the other girls had joined them. They quickly work on dispersing the troops from America, the Japanese army at their sides and backs. Rose notices right before it was too late that a man was running at her, war-knife drawn. She watches a dagger come down and land inside of his head. She walks over and pulls it out. 'This isn't Souln's…?' She thinks to herself.

"Dragon-Blade." She hears Kisshu's familiar voice say. She turns and smiles. She hands it to him and he smirks before going back to fight some more. Rose quickly starts demolishing them some more, feeling light and some-what angelic. She hadn't noticed, but she was glowing.

"Mew Aqua?" Ichigo says, confused.

"Power of will." Zakuro answers. Ichigo nods.

"She has a lot of that." Ichigo murmurs, watching Rose, proud. Rose keeps fighting, a blur of light with a few streaks of red. Jacob walks up next to them, wanting to see his sister. He watches as the rest of the army on their side back off, the girls, Souln, and Kisshu come to their sides, and Rose floats upwards as the enemies retreat. She twirls, light being released from her body. Koyuki and the other girls start glowing too. "She's summoning us…" Ichigo whispers, a smile forming. They join her, smiles on their faces. Rose twirls faster as the girls join her, releasing the healing powers of Mew Aqua across Tokyo, helping all of the residents. Jacob feels the light enter him, beckoning another form to him. He glows, a shape appearing on his forehead. It appears in front of him, all he can see is it for a few moments. A perfect shape of curling lines. He smirks and quickly transforms, his outfit turning from normal clothes to a black and red cloak, a deep-red hood up, covering his hair. There's gold rim on it, with his insignia an electric blue color, just like his eyes. He smiles and looks up, a light, happy expression on his face. His colors were dark, but he was definitely a good guy.

AN: Holyy Crappp. That was fun to write ^-^ I hope you liked it! I love you all, my darlings 3


	19. And so it goes

AN: sorry for not posting recently! I had a friend come over ((She decided to beat on me all weekend .)) and I was sick for a while… But I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And thank you to everyone who likes this story, it gives me more encouragement! Anyway…. ONWARDS!~

Jacob watches Rose and the girls float up higher before gasping when he sees a sniper that hadn't been noticed before. They were aiming for his little sister, and he wasn't pleased. Rose notices and quickly darts forwards, light streaming behind her. She hits them dead on, sending them flying. She quickly notices how fast she's going and how she couldn't really move her body and she has a mini panic attack. She quickly closes her eyes and thinks for a way to protect herself when she hears Ichigo and Koyuki scream her name and a warning.

"ROSE! THERE'S MORE!" She opens her eyes and sees how much trouble she was in. There were tons more, and they were all aimed at her. She could feel herself slowing down and knew that she would have control again soon. She notices someone appear next to her and grab her, holding her still. She then realizes that it was the one and only Kisshu and she smiles.

"Thanks for that… I kind of went a bit too fast..." She says, giggling. He smirks and puts her down, letting her get ready to attack. The girls take her sides with Souln and Jacob right behind them. She smirks and raises her weapon, the rest taking follow. "For the future of earth…" Rose starts off, and the girls join in.

"We'll be of service! Nya!~" They finish and they all launch forwards, ready to fight. Rose takes no time in starting to fight them off, smirking as she does so. She had to admit that she probably looked pretty evil at that moment… Covered in blood… Smiling… Killing people. Yeah, she sounded pretty evil. She only smirked more at that thought and kept on going, not slowing down for anything. They hear a loud siren and she looks up seeing a large 'hunk of metal' falling at them. She knew what it was.

"BOMB!" she shouts and quickly, and thoughtlessly, flies towards it. She lifts her Rose Ring and summons her energy to create a barrier for it to explode in instead of having it just explode on the city. She holds it there as it explodes, quickly losing power and energy by the second. It explodes and once it's done she releases it, but the pressure from inside sends her flying, right towards the ocean. She screams as she flies, knowing exactly where her body was going.

"ROSE-CHAN!" Jacob screams as he watches her. He quickly breaks away from the fight and launches himself forwards after her…. He wasn't quite fast enough though. She lands in the ocean and immediately sinks, not able to move. Jacob dives in after her and quickly pulls her out. She was coughing out water as they went and quickly becoming sick. "Rose-Chan you baka!" Jacob sighs as he quickly gets her home and she jumps into the shower so she can heal sooner and join them again. Jacob goes back to the fight, leaving Rose in her father's care. Twenty minutes later she was back and fighting again, a hard determination within her. As she fights she realizes that everyone else had slowed down a lot and she was perfectly fine. She knew she would have to take over the fight and she darts forwards and through the ranks, gaining everyone's attention. She quickly whips around, Rose Ring glowing brightly.

"BLACK-THORN SWORD SUMMON!" She shouts and her Rose Ring becomes her Black-Thorn Sword with a black hilt and dark green blade. The hilt-protections taking the shape of flower leaves as she holds it up, charging her energy into it. It continues glowing, this time red, and she launches forwards, cutting through at least twenty American soldiers. She catches a news crew out of the corner of her eye and back flips, landing in front of the camera. "Hello America and Japan." She says simply before quickly launching forwards and attacking again. She notices Koyuki and Ichigo getting teamed up on and quickly runs towards them, barely able to be seen, and quickly diminishes the enemies attacking them. Ichigo and Koyuki smile at her, grateful to have her here with them. She gets back to fighting, knowing that she needed to wipe her energy to keep theirs. After half an hour more of fighting she felt too tired to move, and seeing as how there were, at most, 100 left… She needed to keep fighting. She realizes quickly that they had stopped attacking the rest of them upon seeing her weak state and were after her. She sighs, knowing that this might end worse than is started. The first one takes aim and she watches as it gets taken down, along with some others, by daggers. Koyuki takes her side with Ichigo on the other, the others were behind them.

"Thanks…. I wouldn't have survived even that without you!" Rose exclaims, her face lit with happiness. Koyuki smirks at Ichigo and her, a thought coming to mind.

"Girls… Hold your weapons forwards. It's time to end this war!" Koyuki instructs, a smirk still plastered on her face. The girls stand, their bodies facing left with their weapons in their right hands pointed towards the soldiers.

"Ribbon….. BLACK STRAWBERRY DAGGERS!" Ichigo throws the Strawberry bell into the air and Rose and Koyuki send their attacks at it. "FIRE!" They shout again and watch as it fires Ichigo's energy beam, Koyuki's seeker Daggers, and Rose's Thorns. They hit the soldiers dead on, easily killing most of them. The bodies drop and a few are left, but not for long. They see Souln and Kisshu's daggers flying towards them with perfect accuracy. The remaining soldiers drop and the daggers disappear, now back with their owners. Ichigo and Koyuki cheer but stop when Rose collapses forwards, her energy officially wiped from her. Koyuki catches her and holds her up with Ichigo's help and Souln walks over.

"She looks tired" He chuckles and picks her up. "Let's bring her home." He says and heads back towards her house, everyone, now normal, following. Rose glows before turning back to her normal form and Jacob sighs.

"She's so stupid sometimes… Other times she's a life-saving genius…." He says with a chuckle. Ichigo sighs and Koyuki giggles while nodding. Everyone was glad that the fight was over now that the forces had been taken down, and they were safe again. They arrive home, Souln still carrying Rose, Jacob smiling to himself, the girls happily talking, and Rose silently wishing she had fallen unconscious. She couldn't help but over hear them talking about Souln… She mentally sighs, knowing that at least two of them had crushes on him. She didn't mind when she thought about it slightly, but hearing them talk put her on edge slightly. She smiles inwardly when she hears Koyuki's input.

"Yes, we all know Souln is hot, but he's Rose's. So keep you're paws, fins, and wings off of him." Rose coughs unexpectedly and everyone kind of jumps. She opens her eyes, in shock.

"You okay?" Jacob asks.

"I don't know where that cough came from, but yeah." She replies. Jacob rolls his eyes, thinking nothing of it. Rose stretches, yawning, and Souln almost drops her.

"Don't drop her!" Jacob snarls. Rose rolls her eyes.

"Why? It'd be my own fault…" Rose asks. She sighs and watches her brother as he storms ahead.

"I don't want you hurt, Rose-Chan!" He replies, not very happy.

"Too late for that, I guess…." She mutters, earning herself a glare. She coughs slightly and Souln pulls her closer to him to whisper in her ear.

"Are you trying to piss him off?" He whispers, his mouth so close that it sends shivers down her spine.

"No… but it is fun." She replies quietly. Jacob opens the door to their house and Souln carries her in, resting her on the couch. She somehow immediately falls asleep. Jacob turns, and seeing his sister asleep, smiles.

"At least she's okay… I don't need her getting any more injured then she already has in the past two months." He sighs.

"Did you know that supposedly foxes have three lives?" They hear Koyuki chime from where she's standing.

"Well this fox only has two left…." They hear Mint quietly say. Everyone looks at her in surprise. "What? I'm not speechless…" She mutters. They quickly all look away, not wanting to annoy her. Everyone jumps again when Rose sneezes in her sleep. Her sneeze reminded Souln of that of a kitten's, since it was small and not very audible, but very surprising.

"I swear to god she is the only person who can sneeze in her sleep and not wake up…" Jacob mutters, smirking towards his sister. Rose still seemed perfectly asleep, a small smile on her face. "I swear a nuclear bomb could go off and she'd sleep right through it…." He rolls his eyes. He jumps when Kisshu appears next to him. "What the hell, man?!" He snarls, glaring at the green haired cyniclon. Kisshu smiles a small, but still fanged, smile.

"Just stopping by." He says and looks over to Rose. "She seems content…" He mutters.

"And sneezey…" Koyuki giggles.

"What?" Kisshu asks, totally confused.

"She sneezed a tiny bit before you appeared." She explains.

"She slept. Right. Through it." They hear Ichigo say, somewhat in shock and still confused as to what was going on. Kisshu chuckles before walking over to the red haired mew and poking her arm. Rose turns slightly and, in her sleep, bitch slaps him, making him yelp.

"She's violent in her sleep!" He exclaims, holding his now red cheek.

"You kind of deserve it…" Koyuki mutters. Kisshu glares at her but says nothing, still in some pain. Rose opens her eye slightly to watch them, not in the mood to fully wake up.

AN: Sorry that this chapter took forever and is so short! I've had writers block X( anywho! Ifff you like this story and would like updates to what's going on go like my new facebook page! "Story of Rose Fanfiction" ^-^ anywho, love you all guys! 3 Peace out! 3

~MewRose


	20. This isn't good!

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for being inactive for a while… Life has been so busy! But yeah… Anywayyyyy it's time for my new chapter! ONWARDS! 3

Rose listens quietly as they talk about the day, and how they wished life would calm down. All she wanted to do was go for a run… Or maybe a fly? She wished she could fly. She wished it every day. And she would continue to until the day she died. She listens as they all go to the kitchen with Jacob to get a snack or just chat. She takes that time to leave a quick note and pretty much disappear into Tokyo for a nice… stroll. Or should I say she was getting poured on by what felt like 20 tons of water? Well, she didn't mind. She loved the rain in fact. She quickly walks up to her school so she can get missed work and upon getting there she sees what looks to be a couple holding hands and talking in the library. The girl had orange hair with a Brownish tint and gray eyes. She was wearing the normal uniform. The boy with her had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She smiles as she sees them, smiling and talking together. They look at her quickly, kind of confused. She simply waves and they wave back. She decides to walk over and say hello.

"Umm… Hey. I'm Rose." She says and sticks out her hand. The girl adjacent from her does the same.

"I'm Mika!" She says, sounding cheerful as she shakes Rose's hand. The boy slowly takes Rose's hand afterwards and shakes it cautiously.

"I'm Shu." He says and lets go of her hand. Rose smiles.

"Nice to meet you!" Rose exclaims and talks to the girl, Mika, for a bit before excusing herself to go get her missed homework. Upon arriving in the office she sees a boy with darkish, almost red, orange hair with a tad bit of brown. As he turns and gets ready to leave, he almost hits her. He quickly gasps.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" He exclaims.

"It's okay… I'm the same way… I'm a total klutz!" Rose says, giggling.

"Still, sorry miss… err… I'm sorry but I don't know your name…." The boy says, blushing slightly.

"That's okay, I'm pretty new here. I'm Rose, by the way. And you don't have to be polite with me. It's all good." Rose replies, laughing slightly.

"Nice to meet ya' then, Rose. I'm Sable. I was actually just getting my schedule cause I'm joining this school tomorrow." Sable replies, smiling.

"Nice. Can I see? We may have some classes together, that would be pretty badass." Rose says, letting her natural nature take over. He hands over his schedule and she looks over it. "We have first, third, fourth, sixth, seventh, and eighth period together. That's gonna be fun! I have all my classes with my best friend Koyuki; she's quite a bit like me." Rose informs him.

"Then she must be pretty cool." Sable says, smirking. 'He's TOTALLY hitting on me!' Rose thinks to herself, smirking back.

"Well I gotta get my homework. I've been dealing with some crazy shit recently so I haven't been in school." Rose says nonchalantly, and walks up to the main desk person. "I need my homework from this week. I'm sure my dad, or best friend, let you know? I'm Rosanna S-" The lady cuts her off.

"I know who you are. Don't worry sweetie, I have it ready for you." The lady replies.

"Thank you!" Rose says, happily. The woman hands her a paper and a few worksheets to be done and Rose smiles and walks back to where Sable seemed to have been waiting. "Waiting for me, are you?"

"It's raining. And I KNOW you don't have an umbrella with you. You're soaking wet." He says, lifting his umbrella for emphasis. Rose rolls her eyes and he chuckles. "I'm walking you home today, Rose." He says, a smirk forming. Rose rolls her eyes again and follows him out and they make the kind of long walk back to her house and Souln and Jacob were there, waiting to yell at her for disappearing. They stop upon seeing sable and look very confused.

"Hey guys!" She says, cheerfully. "I went to go get my homework and Met Sable, and two other people named Shu and Mika. It was pretty cool." Rose explains. Jacob looked as if he was going to explode and Souln looked VERY confused.

"You meet people everywhere don't you?" Souln asks. Rose kinda thinks about it, nodding her head ever so slightly while tilting it, before nodding.

"Yeah." She says simply. Jacob snarls and stalks back into the house and then they hear a very loud, distinctive voice.

"ROSEEEEEEEEEE" Koyuki comes running over, looking kind of annoyed, but mostly excited. She jumps at Rose who catches her. "Stop running off like that, Onee-Chan!" Koyuki snarls playfully at her.

"I love you too, Koyuki. Byyy the wayyy!" Rose says. "This is Sable!" Rose says, pointing at her new friend. "Sable this sexy piece of art is my best friend Koyuki!" Rose says, jokingly. Koyuki rolls her eyes and Sable chuckles.

"She rolls her eyes exactly like you do, Rose. And she does look a lot like you. Which is kinda creepy seeing as how she's your… Y'know… Best friend." Sable says, looking at Koyuki. Koyuki chuckles and Rose smirks.

"She's MINE. You don't get any of her. I will KISS her if I have to to prove she is MINE." Koyuki looks horrified as Rose exclaims that and Souln and Sable mutter, in unison.

"That would be kinda sexy…" Rose looks distant for a second, and kind of like a guard dog, looking past them. Then she sprung into action, just like Jace Lightwood from The Mortal Instruments would. She launches herself past them, quickly, and somehow, scales a light post and looks out across the city, her eyes scanning it. Sable looked amazed and Souln and Koyuki watched in confusion, seeing as how Rose doing impossible things was a daily treat for them.

"What do you see, Onee-Chan?" Koyuki asks, walking over. Rose mouths in confused amazement 'A light' Before talking off towards it, everyone quickly follows her and stop as Rose skids forwards, stopping herself.

"No. nononononononono" Rose mutters. She turns to Souln. "Go get Jacob. Now." She commands and Souln is running back, disappearing in a flash. A few minutes later he's back, this time Jacob's at his side.

"Oh…. Shit." Jacob states, looking. A light was shining up from Violets grave. It was a black light ((yes. Light can be black XD)) and it looked demonic. Rose didn't need to hear anything else, or care too. Especially when Jacob screamed at her for jumping towards it. "ROSE ARE YOU STUPID?!" He shouts after her.

"NO, I'M INSANE!" She yells back, landing next to the grave. And explosion-like thing happened, and there were violet petals now floating around. Rose was surrounded by them, and wasn't very happy. She jumps straight upwards, about ten feet into the air and backflips, landing in a tree. Sable looked VERY confused and Jacob, Souln, and Koyuki were superbly worried of what was going on, seeing as how they couldn't see. ((no pun intended 3)) Then they saw what terrified them the most.

AN: Cliffy ;) and sorry soooo much for being awayyy my sister graduated from college, I was sick, and I was having a bit of writers block. I'm all good now though 3 btw, Mika and Shu are from ms. Anime and Sable is MINEEE 3 hehe anyway, enjoy 3


	21. Lets have a Night

AN: I'm SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated recently! Life has been hectic, but I'm going to be posting again. I promise. Anyway, let's jump right to the story.

She wakes up gasping, Jacob, Souln, her father, and the girls looking worried above her.

"Agh… My head…" Rose murmurs, reaching a hand to her head.

"What happened to you? One moment you're walking across the living room the next you're falling to the floor unconscious." Jacob says, staring down at his little sister.

"So it was a dream… Good." Rose sighs and everyone looks confused. She explains everything and Jacob sighs this time.

"You did meet those people, but the thing with Violet never happened. Luckily…" He murmurs.

"Okay…. My head still hurts though."

"I'll get you some medicine." Jacob walks away to go get it and her father sits on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair.

"I'm glad that you weren't home alone, Rosanna. That could have been worse… If your brother hadn't been there to catch you, you could have been seriously injured." He whispers to her. She nods slightly, smiling.

"That's one of the reasons why I love him so much… No matter what happens, he will always be there to protect me." She holds her father's hand, smiling. Jacob arrives a moment later with a cup of water and some Tylenol, smiling.

"Here you go, angel." He says, with a wink. Rose giggles slightly and takes a mouthful of water, pops the pill into her mouth, then swallows, coughing slightly.

"God I hate taking pills." She growls slightly, gaining a laugh from everyone. *She slowly sits and relaxes against the wall. Everyone but Ichigo, Koyuki, and Souln leave.

"You have no idea how scared I was when I got the call that you had randomly fainted in your living room, Onee-Chan." Koyuki, tells her.

"The girls and I were walking around town and were nearby. We arrived as Jacob was calling Koyuki. I swear she moved faster than the speed of light to get here!" Ichigo says, giggling. Rose smiles as Koyuki blushes. It was Souln's turn to talk.

"I almost had a heart attack when I heard… I teleported here, so I beat them all, and Ichigo isn't lying about how fast Koyuki got here. God Rose…. How the hell did this even happen?" Souln says, gently kissing her cheek.

"I'm not really sure…" Rose mutters, stretching. She winces, her hand flying to her stomach. "The hell…?" She asks, more to herself than to anyone else. Souln removes her hand and gently lifts her shirt so most of her stomach is showing. There's a gash in her stomach, crusted over with blood.

"When did this happen, Rosanna?" Souln demands.

"I don't know…" Rose says, looking in slight horror, but mostly confusion. She pokes it making Souln flip out slightly.

"Don't poke it!" He says, his eyes wide in horror.

"Minya go get Shirogane. We need an analysis on this." Ichigo says to Minya as she appeared and she quickly darts out the window and to the Café. Rose relaxes and a few minutes later Shirogane and Keiichiro come in through her window.

"My window is NOT a door…" Rose mutters, earning a glare from Shirogane.

"I could just leave without helping you." He snarls.

"Now, now, Ryou." Keiichiro scolds him. He sighs and walks over, Shirogane following him.

"Hm…? That looks like a Chimera slash… But we haven't been attacked recently. Unless there's something you haven't been telling us…" Shirogane says, looking at it.

"I would have told you if I had been attacked by a Chimera and got my stomach slashed so badly that it looks like something from a Creepypasta, Shirogane." Rose says, looking up at him. She hadn't had her snarly, sarcastic voice. She sounded more sweet and genuine.

"There's something definitely wrong with her. She was being nice to me." Shirogane says. Rose glares slightly but drops it.

"I'm sorry that I'm tired." She mutters, her voice weak, and slightly pained.

"Are you okay?" Shirogane asks, his teasing and sarcastic self quickly melting away, replaced with a worried friend kind of composure.

"It hurts… a lot…" Rose says, looking down at it. Keiichiro takes a small syringe out of the case he was carrying and walks over a bit closer.

"If you hate needles, close your eyes and don't watch." He says quietly. Rose shakes her head and watches as he slowly sticks the needle into the cut and takes some blood. He opens his laptop up and puts the blood into a small cartridge in his computer.

"Your laptop can do anything… Can't it…." Rose says, obviously too tired to really ask any questions. Keiichiro chuckles and types away on his computer.

"It seems to be from a snake Chimera…? We haven't fought any snakes…?" Keiichiro more or less asks. Shirogane looks on in confusion, Ichigo, Souln, and Koyuki think back. At the moment Rose gasps in pain, looking as if she had just been stabbed.

"Rose?!" All five of them ask, at the same time.

"Unh" Rose groans in pain before fainting.

"Hurry up your research, Keiichiro." Koyuki chimes in this time. She looks ready to take over, more out of fear then out of annoyance.

"Shirogane… Get the Mew Aqua." Keiichiro says.

"It's the only drop we have left! There has to be some other way."

"Get the damn Mew Aqua." Koyuki snarls. Shirogane sighs and climbs through the window. Seven minutes later he's back with a small capsule with Mew Aqua in it. Keiichiro takes and opens it before dripping it onto Rose's cut. It glows and the glow wraps around her body, lifting her slightly, and her eyes open. It slowly disappears, her body lowering slowly.

"What the hell just happened?" Rose asks, severely confused.

"Two words. Mew Aqua." Koyuki says, smiling. Rose's eyes widen and she bites her tongue to keep herself from yelling.

"Oh god…" Shirogane mutters. "I told you it was a bad idea…"

"You. Used. Mew. Aqua…. ON ME?!" Rose whisper-screams. Keiichiro looks nervous.

"Yeah…" He whispers.

"Y-…. Ar-…. G-…." Rose is at a loss for words.

"Like I said. I told you it was a bad idea." Shirogane says, waving his hand slightly, like he was waving the issue away.

"You guys wasted Mew Aqua on me…" Rose murmurs.

"No, Rose. You would have died without it." Keiichiro says.

"I guess you're right…" Rose says. "I need some fresh air." She gets up and climbs onto the roof.

"How does she do that?" Shirogane asks.

"Do what?" Koyuki asks back.

"Shake it off so easily…" He murmurs.

"I think she might be a goddess of some sort…. That or totally immune to long term injuries. Or maybe she just… Doesn't care that she's hurt?" Koyuki says, not really sure. Rose pops her head back down, upside down, and smiles.

"The answer is D. All of the above." She says then climbs back up to the roof. Shirogane looks as if he's going to say something, but doesn't. Instead he goes to join her.

"I think there's something wrong with him." Koyuki says.

"Why do you say that?" Keiichiro asks.

"He just followed her to the roof. He hates her… I think…" She mutters in reply.

"I think she opened something within his heart. Did you see the expression on his face when she was in pain? He looked worried… And hurt. I don't know why though. He's changed since you two joined us. For the better, even." Ichigo says, a small smile on her face. They jump when they hear a loud popping sound then see a light. They hear another and look out the window and can see a firework go off. They hear Rose laughing on the roof, and a small chuckle from Shirogane. They quickly climb to the roof and see Rose standing on the edge, her arms out wide, as if she was in the titanic movie, and Shirogane standing next to her, watching the fireworks. "The hell?" Ichigo asks.

"I'm a bird! I'm a plane! I'm Rosanna Seprail!" Rose yells and jumps off the roof, everyone quickly watching. They watch her push herself off the ground with her hands and do flips through the air before landing on a laundry cable.

"I, will never be afraid again, I, Will never be afraid again, I, can walk on water, I, can fly, I, will keep on fighting, till I die." She sings, before going into the La section. She giggles and does some fancy footwork and tightrope gymnastic things. "Did I ever tell you guys I did gymnastics?!" Rose calls to them. They all shake their heads. "I did. I even did horse gymnastics with Nightshadow!" She says.

"Nightshadow?" They ask.

"My horse!" She yells back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LETTING HER DO?!" They hear Jacob and her father yell. They turn to look at them and when they turn back they see Rose do a backflip and land, perfectly, before bowing,

"You remember my gymnastics lessons and competitions, right dad?!" she calls. He nods slightly as she keeps up with her tricks and flips. "Do you remember my Bloody Mary act?" She asks.

"Oh god… That was the most terrifying thing ever. I thought you were going to die…" He whispers.

"I still have the song on my phone… Koyuki! Turn it on!" Rose says, excitedly. Koyuki does as asked and Rose takes off into a very extravagant dance, her father, brother, and Souln looking terrified. After the song finishes she realizes all the people watching her. "I. Did. Nothing." She quickly jumps forwards, bounces off of the rope and into the air, and does a backflip. Everyone below had been recording and she hadn't even realized it. She lands in front of her family, friends, and Shirogane. They look amazed and Souln grabs her, slings her over his shoulder, and walks away. The fireworks had stopped, the first two being tests, seeing as how it was still kind of light out. Now that it was fully dark, they started up again, and everyone laid on the roof, watching them. There were tons of colors, shapes, and kinds, and Rose enjoyed them all. At one point there was a large one, with the initials "TMM" and she giggled. She heard tons of people cheer out "Tokyo Mew Mew!" in the streets and she stands up. "How about we make this more interesting with a nice night appearance" She asks, and the girls get up, nodding, and they quietly transform before taking off to roofs where they could jump and be seen everywhere. Rose starts off, jumping and gliding, Koyuki coming towards her. They cross each other and they hear gasps and cheers. Ichigo and Retasu go next and they jump, both doin a twirl. Zakuro and Mint go next, both doing perfect backflips, and since Puring and Rose were now exactly opposite from each other they jump and half way over they do front flips, kick off of each other's feet and into a backflip. They hit the roofs, and first, and do back handsprings. They hear loud cheering and as the grand finale starts going they all jump forwards, hand first, and meet in the center. They push off and go backwards, all doing backflips and shout to the world. "For The Protection Of The Earth, We'll Be Of Service, NYA!~" They all land in the streets, smiling, and are quickly surrounded by adoring fans. After about an hour or so of signing things, like shirts, cameras, faces, everything. They "Disappear" into the night and go back to normal and join the guys again.

"That was fun!" Rose exclaims and her father looks very confused.

"What the…?" He asks.

"I think you're looking for the word Hell." Rose says.

"You're… all…?" He says.

"Mew Mews? Yes." Rose replies.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It's really something we have to keep quiet about."

"You should have told me."

"I thought Jacob would.

"You knew?" He asks Jacob. He nods.

"I'm actually kind of special too… I have some weird form… Kind of like the blue Knights. But my clothes are black and much more badass." Jacob explains.

"What about Souln?" Rose's father asks.

"I've been special the whole time. I can teleport, make my twin daggers appear outta nowhere. I'm super sexy and everyone wants a piece of me…" Souln starts, looking up, thinking.

"Not only is he super sexy, he's Rose's super sexy." Jacob and Koyuki chime in in unison.

"GUYS!" Rose half-yells in annoyance.

"You know it's true." Souln says with a wink.

"You guysssss." Rose whines in annoyance. Everyone laughs, including her father, and she frowns and walks away. "I'm going to go see if the video of my gymnastics is posted yet…" She mutters and goes back inside. About an hour later everyone joins her. They roll their eyes when they notice she has her headphones on with nightcore full blast. Jacob walks up and "Tasers" her sides. She screams and whips around, taking her headphones off, and tackles him. They hit the floor and Jacob is blushing as Rose's eyes widen. It looked wrong while she was looking down at her, and really wrong from and upper view. She had a hand on the ground on either side of his head, and her knees on either side of his hips, and she was looking down at him and he laid there, stunned with embarrassment.

"Damnnnnn" They hear Souln mutter and they blush more.

"I come in last and all I see are my children looking like they're about to make out. What the fuck?" They hear their father ask. Souln explains everything, chuckling.

"I hate you guys so much." Rose murmurs and pushes herself up and off the ground. Jacob still lays there stunned.

"Is he dead? He looks dead. I could kick him, if you want." Souln says, quoting Magnus Bane from The Mortal Instruments. Rose glares at him.

"He is NOT dead." She states. She goes back to listening to her nightcore as Souln pokes Jacob.

AN: Once again, I'm really sorry for not posting. Also, this chapter is pretty goofy :P But yeah. Now that life is calming down again I'm going to be posting chapters again. So yeah! Bye guys, I'll be seeing YOU again soon 3

P.s. if you have a facebook and wanna stay pretty updated with the story, head over to my Story of Rose fanpage! Me and Koyuki's owner run it 3


End file.
